Nightmares
by Angelo'sG-Ma
Summary: There is one big reason Alex hasn't forgiven Bobby for keeping her out of the loop when he went undercover. May change to M later
1. Chapter 1

I am borrowing the characters again for my personal use.

* * *

Alex woke up slowly. She was cuddled up next to a warm body. This confused her, she didn't remember going to bed with anyone. Alex cracked her eyelids open a bit and saw that she was not in her own bedroom. She inhaled deeply and recognized the scent of the man she was in bed with. Bobby.

Then it came back to her. She and Bobby were on their way back from Michigan after tracking down a witness to their current case. They hadn't been able to get a flight so they had driven. The last thing Alex remembered though was being in the car.

She leaned up on her elbow and noticed that Bobby was awake also. Alex also noticed that they were both still dressed except for their shoes. "Bobby, where are we?"

"Sandusky, Ohio"

"Why are we in a hotel room?"

"I was getting too tired to drive and I didn't want to wake you."

"What did you so then? Carry me in here?"

"Yep"

"Um, Bobby, didn't they have and rooms with two beds?"

"Nope, this was their last room, sorry. I guess I probably should have slept on the floor." He had thought about it, but the chance to sleep next to her had been too tempting. One day maybe he would get up the courage to find out if they could do more than just sleep in the same bed.

Alex know she should get up or at least move back over to her side of the bed. It had felt so right to wake up practically in HIS arms. Even now laying here stretched out all but right up against him was making her a warm inside. All she would have to do is lean forward to kiss those enticing lips.

"Eames?"

"What? Oh sorry, no, there was no need for you to sleep on the floor, we're both adults." She quickly rolled off bed on the other side and headed for the shower. Bobby sighed and got up as well. He went out to the car and got their overnight bags that they had brought with them just in case. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Eames, your bag is here by the door." While Bobby was starting a pot of coffee in the in-room coffee maker, he caught a glimpse of a towel clad Alex as she cracked the door open to grab her bag. "WOW"

"Did you say something?" She called through the door.

He coughed and then called back "No" That was an image that would be burned in his brain forever, both of them, he thought as he felt himself start to harden. To distract himself, Bobby mentally started taking apart a transmission.

When Alex came out of the bathroom, he was sitting in one of the two chairs in the room, with his eyes closed. Thinking he was asleep, she leaned against the door jam and just looked at him. It was one of her favorite things to do, when he wasn't paying attention, of course. During his five month suspension and undercover assignment, she had really missed looking at his sexy body, from his hair on down to his feet. After all, those feet were size 13 for heavens sake, and his hands, well at this rate she just might need another shower. Cold this time.

"Didn't you parents ever tell you it's impolite to stare?"

"Yeah, but then the used to tell me that the Easter bunny and Santa were real too, so what's your point."

"You know, that is something I've missed."

"What's that?"

"Your snarkyness."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Mine, I suppose, but I thought we were getting past all of that, Eames."

"We are." She sighed "But you brought it up."

"Your right and since I did, let me say once again, I am sorry for not letting you in on the undercover thing and I am sorry for the way I acted through the whole thing with Frank, Nicole, and Declan thing."

"You can be sorry for the undercover thing and I have forgiven you for that, mostly. You can also be sorry for not telling my about the DNA test and being upset that we had to investigate you for Franks murder, although bear in mind, I wasn't trying to nail you for it, I was trying to prove your innocence. However, do not apologize for anything else connected with Nicole and Declan. What they did to you was beyond reprehensible and most people would have gone stark raving mad thanks to them.

"OK, just so you know I heard everything you said and I understand it but I want to back up a minute. Back to the undercover thing, you said you forgave me for that mostly?"

"Yeah"

"Why only mostly?"

* * *

Next chapter I'll get to the reason for the title.


	2. Chapter 2

Still borrowing Goren and Eames

* * *

"Why only mostly?"

Alex stood up straight and went over and sat down in the other chair. A small round table with the coffeemaker was between them. She poured herself a cup of coffee as she thought about how best to explain it to him.

"OK look, I forgave you for taking the undercover assignment without telling me. I still don't like it but I guess I understand it and forgave you. The ones I haven't forgiven for it are Ross and the Chief."

"So I don't understand the problem."

"I'm not done yet."

"OK sorry, please continue."

"What I haven't forgiven you for yet is for being at the other end of my gun when the bust went down. You know I was on the case and you knew we were coming in. You should have given me a heads up."

"Eames, you know I was under orders not to."

"Yeah! Orders from who Bobby? HUH? The Chief of D's? We both know that he was probably hoping I would shoot you. Did you think of that? For that matter, that were a lot of uniforms there and not all of them knew you. What if one of those that didn't saw your gun pointing at me and shot you?"

"We both know that I can't go back and change it. So if we don't let it go, how are we going to get out partnership back to where it used to be?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't let it go, but, I likely won't forgive that part until I stop having nightmares about it."

Bobby reached over and took hold of her hand. "I didn't know you were having nightmares. How often? Are you seeing Dr Olivet about it? Did it bring back memories of Joe and how he died on the job? Not that I 'm your husband or anything but we're partners and that can be just as close, just without the sex."

Alex threw up her hands to stop him. He had to bring up sex. Here she was trying not to think the words sex and Bobby in the same sentence. The temptation was just too strong. Besides he brought Joe into the argument and that is so way out in left field she had to reel him in. She jumped up and paced over to the other side of the room before turning and replying to his rant of questions.

"Let's leave Joe out of it. There is not an ounce of similarity to Joe's death and your near death at my hand."

"No, of course your right." Bobby knew there was no similarity between him and Joe. Joe had been her husband whom she loved. HIM, he was just her partner who had treated her badly for the last couple of years. Just because he wished it could be more didn't mean she did.

"Bobby"

"No, your right, I'm sorry but what about the rest. If you haven't gotten help, you should."

"Great advice from the king of 'BACK OFF', but to answer your questions. As to how often; every night and yes I have been to see Olivet for all the good it did."

"What did she say?"

"That I need to forgive you and they should stop."

"She's pretty smart and good at her job so she is probably right."

"Yeah well, some people think I'm pretty smart too and I think that I'll forgive you when they stop."

"Now you're just being difficult."

"Guess more of you is rubbing off on me then."

"OK, you win, I give up." Bobby stood and reached for his bag. "I'm going to take my shower."

"Bobby, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you were just being honest but a thought occurs, you didn't have one last night." With that Bobby shut the door.

"Damn," Alex muttered. She had hoped he hadn't notice the lack of nightmare last night. She had thought about it in the shower and came to the conclusion that having him so close reassured her subconscious. Bobby was alive and she hadn't killed him, like she does every other night in her dreams. Alex had meant it when she said there was no similarity between Bobby and Joe. It had hurt badly when Joe died and then again when it came out that he wasn't the man she thought he was. But Bobby dying? It just about killed her to think about that possibility. She had indeed loved Joe or she wouldn't have married him, but even at its best, it paled next to her love for Bobby. That's why she had nightmares. Every night her gun kicked in her hand as she shot and killed her soul mate.

While Bobby was in the shower, he tried to calm down. Hell, he had nightmares too. Not every night like she did, but often enough to never let him forget how he almost lost Alex when Jo Gage had kidnapped her. She didn't realize it, but, that was one of the main reasons he had adhered strictly to orders about telling her what he was doing undercover. If those slime balls had seen how important she is to him, they could have used her to control him and they could have hurt her or worse. He wasn't going to think about the worse, because it made him crazy when he did.

* * *

Next chapter they take a break for fun


	3. Chapter 3

Borrowing, Borrowing, Borrowing

* * *

When Bobby came out of the bathroom, Alex was standing in front of the window looking out. "Hey Eames, it seems to me that when I was checking us in last night, I heard someone mention an amusement park nearby. Do you want to go and check it out?"

"Look at us Bobby, neither one of us is exactly dressed for an amusement park." Bobby was wearing a suit, minus the tie and Alex was wearing dress slacks, a satin blouse and 2 inch healed boots.

"So we can run to a store and get something more appropriate. Come on, what do you say?"

"What the hell, why not? We both could use a day of fun."

"Good, let's go. I'll pay for another night here on the way out and you can call the Captain and let him know we won't be back today."

"Gee, thanks Goren. What do you suggest I tell him, 'Hey Captain, Bobby and I have decided to take a day to play right in the middle of an investigation?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," he said as he shut the door behind them.

When Bobby was paying for the extra night, he asked the guy running the desk about the park. "Hey man, last night someone said something about an amusement park."

"Yeah, Cedar Pointe"

"Can you tell me how to get there?'

"Sure, go left out of here, turn right at the light and follow the signs from there."

"Thanks, oh is there a store nearby where we can buy some other clothes?"

"Sure, there is a Meijer just down the road the other way."

"What is Meijers?"

"It's like a Walmart, only some people think it is better."

"Good enough thanks again."

While Bobby was getting the information, Alex was talking to Captain Ross. "Sorry Captain, but they don't have the part in stock and it will be tomorrow morning before they can get it in at the earliest."

"Eames, in this day and age, it seems hard to believe that a repair shop would have that much trouble getting parts."

"Well it's not like we're in New York."

"Where are you exactly again?"

"Um, I believe Bobby said Sandusky Ohio."

"Right, well then, I will expect to see you first thing Monday morning, and Eames?'

"Yes sir?"

"Enjoy the Pointe" With that the Captain hung up.

Alex was looking confused when Bobby got in the car. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really" she replied. "The Captain said he would see us Monday morning."

"What did you tell him?"

"That we had car trouble and the shop had to order the part."

"What did he say?"

"Well, he asked exactly where we were. When I told him, it sounded like he sighed and said he would expect to see us first thing Monday morning."

"That's it?"

"No, he also said, enjoy the Pointe and hung up."

"Busted"

"What do you mean?"

"The name of the park is Cedar Pointe."

"OH, WHOOPS"

Alex drove while Bobby read her some information on the park from a brochure he picked up in the entrance way at the Meijer store. They arrived at Cedar Pointe looking like most other park patrons. Bobby had on a light blue polo shirt with navy cargo shorts and sandals. Alex had on a burgundy tank top and cream colored walking shorts with canvas shoes. When they entered the park, a perky young girl took their picture and told them they could purchase a copy at the booth across the midway after 12pm.

They stopped to look at the map Bobby picked up on the way in. "So what should we do first?" He asked.

"What's the closest roller coaster?" Alex asked.

"Coaster?" He choked out. "How about something tamer like the carousal."

"Don't tell me, big bad Bobby is afraid of roller coasters."

"No, of course not, I just thought you might like something else. Why don't we take the train to the back of the park and work our way forward.""OK, works for me," Alex said. "According to the map The Mean Streak Coaster is back there."

"Great," he replied, although he clearly didn't mean it. All during the trip to the back of the park, Bobby kept showing her other things to do when they got there. "Look Eames there is an Antique Car ride that could be fun."

"That sounds right up your driving ability alright.""Very funny, I didn't hear you complain about my driving last night."

"I was asleep last night"

"I thought I heard snoring from the passenger seat." Alex punched him in the arm for that comment.

"Look, here, there is a small coaster called the Cedar Creek Mine Ride. Why don't we start with that one and work your way up to the bigger coasters?"

"Tell you what, I'll go on that if we can go into the museum by it afterwards."

"Deal."

While they were waiting in line for the ride, Alex had a sudden thought. "Bobby, have you ever been on a roller coaster?"

"Honestly? No. The only time my mom too Frank and I to Coney Island, the coaster was broken down."

"Well, don't worry, this is going to be fun, you'll see."

When they got off the ride, Bobby had to admit that it was kind of fun. Truth be told though, the bigger ones looked mighty daunting. As she promised, Alex went into the museum with him. Their day fell into a pattern where they alternated between the roller coasters she loved and the more tame pursuits he enjoyed. By time the day was almost over, they had been in all the shops, seen most of the shows and had been on all of the coasters except for the Millennium Force. Bobby looked at that one and said "No Way"

"There is nothing that could get me on that one."

"Nothing?" Alex said. "Are you sure about that?" Alex batted her lashes at him and latched onto his arm.

"Come on Alex, have pity on an old man!" Alex was stunned, he actually used her first name.

"There is nothing old about you Bobby, except for maybe your hair," she said as she gently pulled on a few of his grey hairs."

"I think some of that grey just came in today."

"OK" she laughed. "Let's end our day in the souvenir shop under the skylift. I want to get some stuff for my family."

"What about all those pictures you bought as we got off the coasters?"

"Those are for us and maybe Lewis/"

"Oh, no, If Lewis sees some to those, I'll never live it down. But come on, there are some DVD's and books on the history of the park that I want to get. I saw them earlier when we were just looking around."

* * *

Next chapter will get back to Alex's nightmare


	4. Chapter 4

Fated to always borrow and never to own

* * *

Once they were back in the hotel room, Bobby called down for a snack from room service. "You want anything Eames?"

"No thanks, I scored some skittles from the vending machine in the hallway on the way in."

After Bobby ate his snack, he grabbed the extra pillow and blanket off the shelf and started spreading it out on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a bed on floor."

"Why?"

"There is only one bed, remember?" Bobby said as he gestured towards the bed.

"We shared it last night" Alex replied.

Bobby walked over and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Alex…last night you were already asleep and I was out the minute my head hit the pillow, but Honey…"

Wow, she thought, did he just call me honey? Not to mention actually using my first name twice in the same day? Maybe I'm not the only on thinking unprofessional thoughts about my partner. Bobby continued, "Honey, we are both wide awake right now and we've had a great day. If we share that bed tonight…I don't think either of us is ready for what could or rather would happen."

Alex reached her hand up and gently cupped his cheek. "OK, I know you're right. Thank you."

"For what" he murmured.

"For just being you." She moved her hand in a small light caress before she turned and moved away. "Good night Bobby"

"Good night Alex."

The nightmare came like every other night. Alex started to turn from side to side. "No… No… Bobby… NO"

_**The uniform next to her kicked the door open and she went in, her gun raised. One of the perps had his gun pointed at another mans head. It happened in slow motion. His arm swept around so that his gun was pointed at her. Her training took over and she felt her finger squeeze the trigger. 'Eames?' he cried out as he fell. 'NO' she screamed as she saw what she had done. 'No…Bobby…NO' her gun fell to the floor and she ran to him but it was too late. She had got him right in the heart. She picked up his head and rocked his lifeless body, tears and screams racked her body. His eyes popped open **_(that's never happened before)_** 'Alex, Alex, I'm here, its ok. Come on Honey wake up now'**_

Alex jerked awake, the scream trapped in her throat, her face wet from tears. Bobby had her wrapped in his arms. She clung on to him and cried. He let her cry without giving her all the meaningless platitudes people tend to say like; don't cry, it will be alright. He didn't know if it would be alright. Her nightmares were obviously far worse than he imagined. When her screams woke him up it sounded like she was in excruciating pain. He wondered again if this was what it was like for her when Joe died, but she said there was no similarity between then and now. If that was the case, he couldn't even start to imagine the kind of pain she was in then. He felt ripped to shreds inside to hear her emotional pain now and know that he was the cause of it. Alex's grip loosened and he thought she was starting to calm down, when she started pounding on his chest.

"Damn You! Damn you! Damn you!"

Bobby just laid there and took it, he knew there was no defending himself. When she finally did calm down, Alex fell back to sleep, his arms wrapped around her.

When Alex woke again, the sun was shining in through the gap in the curtain. Bobby was gone. Her first thought was that she had driven him away last night, then she saw his overnight bag on the dresser and knew he was coming back. Alex was embarrassed by her breakdown during the night. Alexandra Eames, NYPD Major Case Detective does not cry. At least not when someone is around to witness it. She pulled herself together and went into the shower.

When she came back out, he was back. Bobby was setting out cups of coffee and Danishes. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. The jeans he had picked up at the store yesterday when they had bought their park attire, and the t-shirt was one he had bought at Cedar Pointe. "Morning," he said. "Been up long?"

"No, just long enough to shower. Bobby about last night." He didn't let her finish, instead he picked up a Danish and put it in her mouth.

"Eames look, you're going to say you're sorry for waking me and that you're sorry for crying and that you're sorry for hitting me." Bobby absently rubbed at his chest as he said the last part. "But you know what partner? There is nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad I was here for you and I wish I had been there for you before. Now let's eat."

Damn, she thought, he knows me so well, even Joe never understood me this well. Alex nodded her head and sat down to enjoy breakfast.

Between bites Bobby said, "There is one last thing I want to say about last night."

"OK, what?"

"Tomorrow I am calling Dr Olivet and scheduling us an appointment."

"I told you, I already saw her and I told you what she said."

He reached across and took her hand. "Alex, I said, for US, not just you. I really think that this is something that we are going to have to workout together."

"You may be right, I haven't done so well at handling it on my own have I?"

"No!"

* * *

Next chapter-keeping the nightmares at bay


	5. Chapter 5

Can borrowing become an addiction? If so I think I am addicted to these people (most especially Goren)

* * *

Once they were in the car and on their way back to New York, conversation returned to their case. They had purposely not talked about work at all yesterday. Alex was driving and Bobby had his binder open. "Eames, look here, I think I found the answer."

"I can't look Bobby, I'm driving!" She said exasperated.

"Oh right, sorry. It was right under our noses in the autopsy report or more specifically up her nose." He spent the next few minutes explaining his theory since she couldn't look at the report. By 10 am tomorrow morning he figured this case would be closed. They arrived in New York by 2pm and Alex dropped Bobby off at home and headed to her parents house to deliver their gifts from the park.

Bobby was right, as usual. On Monday morning at 9:59 am, Drake Langston was on his way to Rikers to await arraignment for the killing his girlfriend Dorie.

"So," Bobby asked. "Do you want to call or should I?"

"You go ahead, I think she likes you better anyways."

"And people call me paranoid," he laughed as he picked up the phone. Alex went to refill their coffee and when she got back he was done with the call. "It's all set, Thursday at 1pm, and I already cleared it with the Captain."

"You told the Captain about my nightmares?" She said with her voice rising.

"No, but he'll hear it from you, if you don't keep your voice down. All I told him is that for us to get back to where we used to be as partners, we might need professional help."

"Oh, I'm surprised he didn't suggest splitting us up then."

"You've got to be kidding. Where is he going to find someone else to put up with me for 1 case for 1 day, which ever is shorter?"

"There is always Bishop." She teased him.

"Please no, not Bishop, besides she only lasted as long as she did because she knew you were coming back and she would be free of me."

"Bobby, I really wish you wouldn't put yourself down like that."

"I'm working on it, really I am. Mostly I was just teasing."

"If you say so, but remember this, You are the only partner I want"

"Goren, Eames" the Captain called.

"Sir"

"We have a shooting at the courthouse."

"On our way Captain," Alex said as they headed out.

Wednesday morning when Alex woke up she realized that she hadn't had a nightmare since Saturday night at the hotel. She didn't assume they were gone for good though. She had gone to bed alone and she awoke alone. She also knew that when she got up she would find she was alone in the house. Alex just knew though that Bobby had been there. Each morning since they had gotten back Alex has woken to Bobby's scent on her pillow and sheets, her body holding a physical memory of his arm wrapped around her waist and his body pressed along her backside. Next time she vowed, he wont be sneaking away from her bed.

Bobby looks up as Alex walks into the squad room. "Good morning," he said as he gestured towards the coffee and Danish on her desk.

"Morning"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes actually I did and you?"

"Like a baby. Any nightmares?"

Alex decided to have a little fun with his mind. "Not that I noticed, actually I think I must have had a really good sex dream last night?"

Bobby swallowed hard. "Really? Why would you think that?"

"Well I woke up all hot and bothered if you know what I mean. And since I was all alone in my big old bed it must have been because of a dream, don't you think?"

"Um yeah, sure" Bobby said. "I'll be back in a minute." He hurried off towards the bathroom with Alex's laughter following behind him.

Later as they were getting ready to head home for the day, Alex asked Bobby if he wanted to come over for dinner. "Nothing elaborate, I have some steaks in the refrigerator that I need to get used before they spoil. I was thinking we could throw them on the grill."

"OK, I'll go home and change, then be over in about an hour."

"Why don't you bring one of those DVD's you bought at the park and we can watch it after dinner."

"Are you sure? I didn't think you were into documentaries."

"Hey big guy, there are depths to me you haven't seen yet." Alex said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Right, see you later then." Bobby walked off chuckling and shaking his head. What has gotten into his partner, he wondered. Maybe he could start thinking about changing their relationship even more. Best to wait until they get her nightmares dealt with first.

Once Bobby arrived at Alex's they started arguing about the steaks.

"I should grill them!"

"It's my house and my grill!"

"Grilling is mans work!"

"Of all the people, you are the last one I would have pegged as chauvinistic!"

"I'm not, it's just a man thing."

"How would you like a kick in the man thing?"

"Now that's just mean."

"Oh, just go make the salad and behave." Alex laughed at him.

"Yes ma'am" Bobby saluted her and went back in the house laughing.

They sat on the couch with their dinner and watched the DVD Bobby brought with him. Alex had opened a bottle of wine with dinner. "You want another glass?" she offered.

"No, thanks, but I better not. Driving you know. How would it look if I get picked up for a DUI?"

"I think Ross would have a cow and Moran would finally have leverage to get you out, so no more booze for you."

"That anxious to keep me around?"

"You have no idea." She murmured thinking it was to quiet for him to hear.

"I think I do actually, time for me to go, it's getting late and we have to be in early in the morning."

"OK, see you in the morning then." She said as she walked him to the door. "Good night Bobby."

"Good night Alex."

Alex went around and made sure the house was all locked up and then started cleaning up from dinner. When that was all done she decided it was time to make it look like she had gone to bed, so she turned out the lights in the rest of the house and left the bedroom light on for a few minutes and then turned it out too. She assumed that Bobby would not really go all the way home, just to come back in an hour or two. Alex waited in the dark of her living room for a while before deciding to be proactive instead. With her luck if she sat here in the dark too long she would fall asleep and he would be gone again in the morning. She put on her running shoes and a black leather jacket, grabbed her gun (just in case) and slipped out the back. Making her way down the block, keeping in the shadows, Alex found Bobby's car just around the opposite corner. It was in a spot where he could easily keep an eye on her house without anyone in her house being able to see him. He obviously wasn't expecting trouble because he was paying much attention to things going on around the car. Alex quietly walked up to the passenger side of the car. She carefully reached for the door handle and then in one quick motion she had the door open and plopped down in the seat. "Hi"

Bobby jumped in his seat. "Eames, you just about gave me a heart attack."

"Awe, I'm sorry" She really didn't sound it though.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Bobby asked.

"Good try Goren, let's try that again though with what are You doing here?"

"Um, car trouble?"

"Again, good try Goren. Better question for you. Are you going to come in soon so we can get some sleep or do you want to sit here by yourself, while I'm all alone in that big old bed?"

"I guess I am coming in when you put it like that."

"Good, come on then" With that Alex got out of the car and headed for her house. Bobby laughed and shook his head again as he got out of his car to follow her.

Once they were in bed, Alex curled up to his side and Bobby wrapped his arms around her. "So you know that I have been here the last couple of nights?" He asked.

"Of course, you left your scent on the pillow and sheets." She said as she yawned.

"My scent, what am I, an animal?"

"I don't know, we haven't gotten that far yet."

"Alex!"

"You of all people know that we each have our own unique scent, whether it's our cologne, perfume, soap or just us. But there it is. I knew you were here and I have a pretty good idea why. So let's get some sleep and we can talk about it another time, except I want to say thank you for keeping my nightmare at bay."

* * *

Next chapter they're off to see the shrink


	6. Chapter 6

One day I will (not) own them but oh to dream

* * *

The next day at 1pm sharp Alex and Bobby went up the stairs and into Dr. Olivets office. Alex was nervous as hell. It was one thing have to do this, but to have to do it with Bobby just made it all seem that much bigger. She instinctively knew that how she felt about her partner would end up being brought out in the open. What would Dr. Olivet do with that information? Would she report it to their Captain? And what about Bobby? After what had been going on over the last week, she was hopeful that he just might care more for her than he had let on in the past. But could she take the chance and be wrong? Maybe he is just trying to be helpful and a caring partner. The doesn't necessarily mean the man has FEELINGS for her. Alex started to think that maybe this was just a waste of time and they should leave. If he hadn't been right at her side with his hand on her shoulder, she would most likely have turned around and left.

"Relax your not going anywhere. Liz doesn't bite you know?" Bobby said.

Damn Alex thought, what is he? A mind reader now? Just then Dr. Olivet came joined them in her office.

"Good Afternoon Detectives. I'm sorry I was running a bit late coming back from a meeting at the DA's Office."

"No problem Doctor, we're familiar with the problem," Bobby said.

"If you need to reschedule that is ok." Alex offered hopefully.

"No, no need. I am done with Jack McCoy for today. So what can I do for you two today?"

"Eames has been having nightmares." Bobby said when it looked like Alex wasn't going to say anything.

"Oh. Are these the same nightmares or something new Alex?"

"The same for the most part."

"For the most part? So have they gotten better or worse?" Dr. Olivet asked.

"I don't know if it is either really, maybe just a weird twist."

"Alex, did you give any thought to what I said regarding what you need to do to get them to stop."

"Actually Liz" Bobby jumped in. "Alex has decided to look at it the opposite way."

"I take it Bobby, that she has discussed the nightmare with you."

"Yes and no. She told me that she was having them and that she would forgive me for what happened to bring them on when she stopped having them. But no she hasn't actually told me what the nightmare is."

"Alex," Dr. Olivet turned back to Eames and continued. "Don't you think Bobby should be told the details of you nightmare?"

"I suppose so."

"Bobby, I want you to listen carefully to Alex and wait until she is done before saying anything. OK?" Bobby nodded his head and turned in his seat to face Alex. He reached out and took her hand to offer comfort knowing that this was not going to be easy for her.

"I'm standing at a door with several uniforms. I'm not worried because we've done this hundreds of times. The uniform next to me kicks the door in and we go in with our guns drawn. When I enter the room, there is a perp in front of me with a gun pointed at another mans head. His, Your arm swings towards me so that your gun is pointing at me and training takes over. Then everything happens in slow motion. I feel my finger squeeze the trigger and you call out my name. When I realize what I have done, I drop my gun and run over to you. I lift your head up but it is too late because you're hit right in the heart and your dead." Tears flowed down Alex's face as she finished. Bobby reached over with a tissue that Dr. Olivet handed him and wiped the tears away. Dr. Olivet had decided not to say anything yet and let Bobby comfort her first.

When Alex had first come to her for help with this, Dr. Olivet had suspected that there was more there underneath than Alex had been willing to talk about then. She thought it had a lot to do with Bobby.

"I'm sorry Alex, I had no idea that had been tormenting your dreams. I mean, I knew it was something because of what you said Saturday morning and how the nightmare affected you that night but…I'm so, so sorry."

"Oh Bobby" Alex squeezed her eyes shut to try and stop the tears. "You're right, you really don't have any idea."

"You know what? You were right, I should have given you a heads up before the bust. The events would have probably have been the same but you would have known what you were walking into and the possibilities wouldn't be tormenting your mind now."

Dr Olivet decided it was time for her to step back into the conversation. Alex was making progress but she was afraid that with the direction Bobby was taking it, that Alex would close herself off again. "Bobby, I think you may have a point about how foreknowledge could have prevented this, but I believe there are deeper issues here as well. Alex, do you believe that just having Bobby agree that you are right, is going to stop the nightmares?"

"No"

"Alex, I think that you need to tell Bobby, exactly why the events in your nightmare torment you, and remember, anything said here is privileged, it won't get back to the department unless you want it to."

Bobby was still holding her hand, so Alex covered their joined hands with her free hand. After taking a deep breath first she started with their conversation Saturday morning.

"Bobby, do you remember when I said that there was no similarity between what happened to Joe and what could have happened to you?"

Bobby just nodded and then looked down at their hands. He wasn't sure where this was going but he knew that he couldn't stand to look into her eyes while she was thinking about how much she loved Joe.

"I knew then that you didn't understand what I meant and I was too afraid to try and make it more clear, but after this past week, I'm ready to take that chance. I loved Joe. I wouldn't have married him if I hadn't. I cried for him when he died and again when we reinvestigated the shooting a while back. But I mourned and I was able to go on with my life. If I had killed you, I don't believe that would have been possible this time. It doesn't matter either if it was then or if someone else were to kill you. I couldn't go on this time." Bobby's head snapped up, and hope shined in his eyes.

"Alex"

"Wait, I need to say this while I have the courage to do so"

"OK" Alex put her finger on his lips to keep him quiet.

"I'm sorry, I know you thought that I said there was no similarity because he was my husband and you are just my partner, but in reality, it's the other way around.

Bobby…He **was** my husband but you **are** my life. The love I had for Joe pales next to how much **I LOVE YOU**."

They both had tears flowing down their faces this time and Dr Olivet placed a box of tissues of the table next to Alex before she quietly got up and left the office to give them a few minutes of privacy.

Bobby dropped to his knees from his chair to right in front of Alex and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He never would have imagined that she would love him, and that she actually loved him more than her fallen husband was more than a miracle. After a few minutes Bobby leaned back a bit, brought his hands up to cup her face and kissed Alex tenderly, lovingly. Alex started crying again, but Bobby knew that they were tears of relief and joy, because his tears were for the same reason.

"I never thought I would get a chance to say this," He said. "Alexandra Eames, I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

Next chapter: the doctor is still in and she's not done with them yet.


	7. Chapter 7

When Dr. Olivet came back into her office 10 minutes later, Bobby and Alex's chairs were moved side by side instead of adjacent to each other. Bobby's arm was around Alex's shoulders and his free hand was stretched across his body, holding her hand resting on the arm of the chairs.

"OK, so where were we? Alex, are you still having the nightmare every night?"

"Umm, up through Thursday night yeah, not on Friday, but then again on Saturday."

"What was different on Friday do you think?

Bobby answered this time. "On Friday we flew out to Michigan to interview a possible witness for a case, but we ended up driving back because we couldn't get a flight."

"So there was no nightmare because you didn't sleep that night?"

"Alex slept in the car on the way back and then we stopped at a hotel when I got too tired to drive."

"So Alex you were back in your own bed on Saturday night when you had the nightmare?"

"No, we were still at the hotel in Ohio on Saturday night"

"Well then I believe we can rule out your actual bed or lack there of as to why you do or don't have the nightmare. Can you tell me any other differences between the three nights that might account for the change."

"She was excessively tired on Friday." Bobby offered.

"Alex, has your level of tiredness ever effected you nightmare before?"

"No"

"Alright, I think there are details that are missing here and the only way for me to help you is to know as much as possible."

"I'm sorry Doctor…Liz, I believe Bobby is trying to protect me from embarrassment. What he left out is that there was only one room left at the hotel when he checked us in."

"Eames"

"And only one bed." Alex continued. "Bobby, coming to Liz was your idea, and she is right about the fact that she needs the whole picture. Besides I'm not embarrassed, why are you?"

"I'm not embarrassed exactly, I just didn't want her to think badly of you."

"That is very sweet of you Detective, but you know me better than that. Now lets get back to the weekend"

Alex, continued with the story. "When we got to the hotel, I was asleep in the car and Bobby, being the gentleman that he is, carried me up to room instead of waking me. I didn't even know we were at a hotel until I woke up. It was all innocent, he had taken off just my shoes and his shoes. We were on top of the covers. After we got up we had an argument about his undercover assignment and I accidentally let it slip about the nightmare. We argued some more, I hurt him and then he stormed into the shower."

"Bobby?" Dr Olivet asked, raising her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Any thing you would like to add at this point?"

"Well, I was more angry than hurt at that point, I mean, you have to have hope to be hurt and I had never hoped that Eames…"

"Bobby!"

"I never hoped that Alex could love me like that. I knew that she cared as a friend but I had resigned myself to nothing more than that."

"So what happened next, Alex said that you stayed there till the next morning?"

"Yeah, I thought that maybe we could get back some of what we had lost as partners if we spent the day away from work and the stress, so I suggested that we spend the day at a nearby amusement park."

"OK. So how did Saturday night at the hotel differ from the night before?"

Alex picked the story back up. "When we got back to the hotel Bobby ordered a snack from room service and made up a bed for himself on the floor."

"Why did you do that Bobby?"

"We had a great day and were getting along better, I didn't want to risk upsetting Alex and well I didn't trust myself to keep my hands to myself."

"Alex, you had a nightmare that night?

"Yeah, only this time it ended differently. I was sitting there holding him and screaming when his eyes popped open, that had never happened before, and Bobby said 'Alex, Alex, it's ok. I'm here. Come on Honey wake up now."

"Bobby I assume you heard her screaming and woke up?"

"Oh yeah, the scream she let out was heart wrenching. I was on my feet in a heart beat. Once I realized that there was no one in the room and what was happening, I climbed on the bed and picked her up. I held her while I tried to wake her from her nightmare."

"Did you say what Alex just said your counterpart said in her dream?"

"Maybe, I was so scared and worried about her that I said several things I don't really remember exactly what. I just wanted to bring her back to reality."

"What happened after you woke up Alex?"

"I clung to him and cried for a while and then I started beating on him and swearing at him. When I calmed down I fell back asleep in his arms."

"Any more nightmares that night?"

"No, then when we got up on Sunday morning Bobby suggested that we make an appointment to come see you together about this."

"Every now and then I have a good idea." Bobby said.

"You have lots of good ideas Bobby, whether I tell you their good or not."

Bobby blushed, not for the first time since this session began.

"On Sunday, when you got back to the city did you go your separate ways?"

"Yes, I dropped Bobby off at his place and went to see my family before I went home."

"Any nightmares that night?"

"No, Saturday night was the last night I had one."

"I don't mean to be nosey, but were you alone at night since then?"

"Well, I went to bed alone and I woke up alone except last night." Alex chuckled as Bobby blushed again. "It seems that Bobby here has been slipping into my bed after I am asleep and holding me through the night. Then each morning he is gone before I wake up."

"I won't ask how you know if you never saw him, but you said except last night?"

"Alex figured out what I was doing and basically set a trap to catch me, which she did and then invited me to join her and we slept that's all."

"Don't be paranoid Detective, I'm not judging you. Alex has it occurred to you that there is a connection between your nightmares and whether or not Bobby is in your bed?"

"Actually it occurred to me Saturday morning when I didn't have one the night before."

"What reason did you come up with?"

"My thought was that my subconscious was reassured that he was alive and safe, because he was physically right there, so I hadn't killed him at that stupid club."

"My professional opinion is about along the same lines, however it wouldn't be professional of me to suggest that the answer to your problem is just to never sleep apart. Even in the perfect marriage there always comes a time when there would be some reason to end up sleeping alone if only for one night. On that note, that is all of our time for today. Why don't you set up an appointment for next week and we'll talk more. In the mean time you two should talk together and really listen to each other. The sleeping arrangement is of course up to you."

"Thanks Doctor, we'll see you next week then" Bobby said.

Alex and Bobby both shook Dr Olivets hand and they walked out of her office hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this chapter is a little shorter but it just seemed like a good place for a chapter break

To own or not to own that is the question but really it is not to own just to play with

* * *

Once they were back outside on the street, Bobby stopped and pulled Alex around to face him. Alex's hand reached up behind his neck and he leaned down and kissed her. The hands that were still clinging together separated and their arms wrapped around each other. Their kiss continued until they felt the need to breath.

"So what now?" Bobby asked.

"Back to work, unfortunately."

"Nope, when we left the Captain said we could take the rest of the day off."

"Really? I didn't hear him say that."

"That's because you were busy talking to Megan."

"Well then, how shall we spend the rest of our day?"

"Hmm, I have a few ideas but I don't want to rush you so how about we go to Lewis's and borrow one of his muscle cars and take a drive."

"I don't know Bobby, last time we took a drive we ended up in bed together in a hotel."

"Just don't fall asleep on me this time and that won't happen."

"If I fall asleep, we'll be dead since I am driving."

"I don't know how Lewis will feel about a female driving one of his babies"

"You just let me worry about Lewis" Alex laughed.

It really didn't take much convincing, Lewis had a small crush on Detective Alex, so he was happy to loan them a car. He was a little hesitant about her driving it but she walked around the car with a sexy sway to her hips and dragged a finger tip lovingly along the fender. When Lewis's jaw dropped she snagged the keys from his hand and slid into the drivers seat.

"You know," Bobby said. "It probably wasn't nice to tease Lewis that way?"

"But it was so much fun"

"Sure, but now he will likely have some very interesting dreams about you, and then I will have to beat him up."

"Sweet talker you"

Once they got out of the city, Alex's foot became heavier and heavier on the gas pedal. Bobby sat back and enjoyed the ride. Despite being a girl, His girl knew how to handle classic car with a lot under the hood. None of the women he had dated in the past had ever had an interest, let alone the ability. They generally preferred to ride shot gun and look good. Alex could do it all, he thought. She knew about cars, could drive as well as any race car driver (ok maybe he was exaggerating there a little), and she not only looked good, she looked fabulous doing so.

They ended up at a beach just as the sun was starting to set. Bobby reached for Alex's hand and they started walking along the shore. Halfway down the shore there was an outcropping of rocks. They climbed up to sit and watch the sunset. Alex was sitting in front of Bobby with his arms wrapped around her from behind. His chin was lightly resting in her shoulder.

"Beautiful" Alex said.

"Yes, you are." Bobby replied

"I meant the sunset"

"I know, but not as beautiful as you."

"I love you Bobby"

"I love you too Alex"

"Dr Olivet said that the sleeping arrangements we up to us."

"Did we really need her to tell us that?"

"No" She laughed. "Any ways, I was thinking. Your apartment is closer to work."

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Bobby knew he was being paranoid again and hated himself for it, but he started to worry that Alex was thinking about his place because of her house was the house she had bought with Joe.

Alex could hear the change in his voice and wondered what happened. She thought back over their conversation and figured it had something to do with his apartment. "If you would rather I didn't stay at your place, then I guess we can go back to mine, unless you would rather we just went our separate ways tonight." She didn't know if she was emotionally strong enough to deal with his shutting her out again. Getting up from the rock, Alex headed back to the car.

"Eames wait." Bobby realized that something had gone really wrong in the last five minuets and knew he couldn't let her walk away or he might loose her for good.

"Eames?" She yelled.

"Sorry, habit." Bobby said pleadingly with his hands held up at shoulder height. "What just happened back there?"

"I don't know, you tell me. One minute we were talking about where we were going to sleep tonight or at least I thought we were and then you started shutting down again."

"Honey, I didn't mean to shut down or shut you out, I thought that maybe you were, well You bought your house with Joe, and…"

"Bobby!" Alex let her frustration come out in her voice. "Yes, I was married to Joe when I bought the house, but out of a 20 year mortgage he was alive for 1. We had only just begun to renovate and make it our own. Since then it has been nearly 10 years of my paying for it myself and a lot of changes in the décor." She took a deep breath and continued with emphasis. "AND I bought a new bed years ago."

"I'm sorry, I was just being stupid."

"No, you were being paranoid again."

"You're right" He stepped closer and pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "Now what were you saying about my place?"

"What I was getting at is that since your place is closer to work then if we stay there we can stay in bed longer before getting up in the morning."

Bobby grinned and leaned down to kiss her. "Sounds good to me."


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

They stopped by Alex's place before returning the car to Lewis. She was going to need clothes for work. Just to be on the safe side Alex packed clothes for Saturday as well. While gathering what she needed from the bathroom, Bobby called to her from the living room.

"Honey, did you want to take any of your movies? I don't know if I have anything that you like."

"I think you'd be surprised at what I like." She said as she came into the room with her overnight bag and a garment bag that held 3 of her work outfits.

"Well you like me, so maybe I wouldn't be surprised after all."

"I never said that I liked you." Alex said with a mischievous glint in her eye. Unfortunately Bobby wasn't looking at her when she said it and took it the wrong way.

"My mistake then, maybe I should just go."

"Wait…What?" Alex had to hurry to cut him off before he walked out of the door. "Bobby, where are you going?"

Bobby looked at her and saw confusion and hurt in her eyes. "I jumped on the paranoid express again didn't I?" He said as he reached out to pull her into his arms.

"You tell me, because I don't have a clue what happened this time."

"You said you didn't like me and…"

"I don't all the time, but I was trying to be funny." Alex stepped back, took his hand and led him over to the couch. Once they were sitting facing each other she placed one hand on his cheek and took hold of his hand with the other.

"Bobby, there have always been times when you have aggravated me personally and professionally. I would think that you could say the same." Bobby nodded. "There have been times and I am sure there will be again, that I don't like what you do or how you act. The one thing that you have to remember is that, no matter what, I'll always love you."

Bobby sighed, "I'm sorry, I seem to be saying that a lot lately but bear with me, and I'll try to do better."

Alex scooted a little closer and leaned in to kiss him. As their kiss grew more passionate she moved to straddle his lap. Their hands started wandering. Bobby's mouth left Alex's and traveled along her jaw to her neck. Alex thought she would explode right then. She had waited so long to touch and be touched by this man.

"Bobby, you have no idea" She said huskily.

He chuckled, "Uh, I think I do," as he started sucking on her earlobe.

Alex grabbed his face and pulled his mouth back to hers and started trying to undo his shirt buttons. Bobby stilled her hands with his as he ended the kiss.

"Alex, Honey, we need to get Lewis's car back to him tonight."

She pulled one of her hands out of his and used it to twirl the hair right behind his ear. "There's always after." She practically purred it.

"You're not using your head Honey."

"It's not mine I want to use."

"You're killing me here." He groaned. She had started nibbling on his neck. Even though they still had all their clothes on, with her sitting astride him right now he was in danger of having an orgasm like a randy teenager. One positive thing about their size difference was that he could easily lift her. He lifted her and put her back on the couch.

"Bobby, I liked where I was." She complained.

"So did I Honey, but listen to me for a minute, please" He begged.

Alex closed her eyes and focused on taking some deep breaths. When she had herself back under control, she opened her eyes to look at him again.

"OK Bobby, what did you want to say?"

"We need to get Lewis's car back to him."

"You said that already."

"Alex, if we don't stop now, we won't be leaving this house before morning." She didn't say anything to that but just raised her eyebrow at him. "Besides the fact that Lewis would freak if his car isn't back tonight, you wanted to stay at my place so we could stay in bed longer in the morning right?"

"Yeah" She could see where this was leading and she knew he was right. "And if we stay here, not only would have to be up earlier to get to work, we would also have to leave early enough to take the car to Lewis's and stop at your place so you can change for work. I assume that is the point you're trying to make."

"I think that about sums it up."

Alex got up and grabbed her bags. "Well come on then, get your rear in gear and let's go," she said as she headed for the door. Bobby was still grinning when they got in the car.

When they pulled up to Lewis's, he came running out. "It's about time you brought her back"

"Why Lewis, I didn't know you cared." As Alex said this she winked at Bobby.

"What?"

"Never mind Lewis, Alex is just playing with your head."

"That's no the he…" She was cut off by Bobby's hand over her mouth.

"So Detective Alex, how did she handle for you?"

"That is one sweet ride Lewis. I haven't driven anything like it since my wild youth."

"You wild, I would have like to seen that. I can't imagine sweet little Detective Alex wild. Can you Bobby?"

"I'll take the 5th on that one." Alex punched him in the arm. "What?" He said laughing and she punched him again.

"So you guys want to come in and have a couple of beers?"

Just then Alex's phone rang. When she looked at the display she said "Crap". She answered it even though she really wanted to throw it in the trash. "Eames…Yes sir…No sir…I'll tell him." Both Bobby and Lewis had been watching her as she talked, Lewis with curiosity and Bobby with dread.

"Sorry Lewis we can't stay." Turning to Bobby she said, "We got a body"

"Of course we do, see you Lewis"

Once they were in the SUV and on the way to the scene, Bobby said. "I take it that was Ross on the phone."

"Who else"

"I am surprised my phone didn't ring afterwards."

"He guessed that we were together."

"Together together or just together?"

"I'm not sure, and I don't think I want to know. And before you go jumping on that paranoid express again, I just mean this is so new, I mean not my feelings, but the together part, I just don't want to share it with all the bozo's on the job, not that you're a bozo, but everyone else, Ross included. And we really don't know what the professional ramifications are yet."

"Eames! Take a breath, you're rambling. I think maybe the paranoid express pulled into your station this time."

"You think I'm paranoid about you being paranoid?"

"Do you have any idea how paranoid that sounds?"

They were laughing when they pulled up to the crime scene. Looking at the mass of police cars, fire trucks and news vans, they knew it was going to be a long night. Bobby reached over and took Alex's hand before she could get out. "I love you"

"I love you too Ace."

"Ace?"

"Yeah, you know, the top, the best. Besides I can use it on the job and nobody's the wiser."

With that they got out and got to work.

* * *

Next chapter Alex finds out she's not the only one having nightmares.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own the Goren and Eames or Ross for that matter

A/N This is my first attempt at putting in case detail so I hope it's not too lame.

* * *

The dead body turned out to be Riley Morland, the fiancé of Deputy Mayor Brian Jackson. She was found in the trunk of her car. Her throat was slashed and her hands were bound behind her back. The car had been set on fire, perhaps to cover her murder. When Bobby first approached the car's open trunk, he hesitated, put his hand over his mouth and breathed deeply for a minute before getting to work

While Bobby poked, probed, and sniffed the body, Alex interviewed the fire station captain and the first uniforms on the scene.

"You said the car was fully engulfed when you arrived on scene Officer Daniels?"

"Yes ma'am, we were on routine patrol and when we came around the corner we found it burning."

"Did you see anyone hanging around or leaving the area extra quick?"

"No" Daniels replied. "After 7pm this area is pretty deserted."

"OK, if you think of anything else, you can reach me or my partner at 1PP Major case squad."

Alex turned to the fire captain and they walked back towards the burnt car.

"What's your take Cap.?"

"It looks like someone cut the fuel line and ignited the fuel, but I can't give you a definitive answer until the arson investigator goes over it."

Bobby stood up from leaning into the trunk. "Captain, can you estimate about when the fire was started?"

"Given the amount of damage, I would guess about 2 hours ago, roughly."

"Thanks Cap."

The fire captain nodded to Bobby and Alex then walked back towards the fire trucks and his men rolling up the hoses. Bobby and Alex also walked away from the car, letting the crime scene unit and ME get to work.

As they were walking towards their SUV, Alex's phone rang. "Eames...OK...We're on our way there now." She closed her phone and looked up at Bobby as they were walking. "That was Ross. Her mother had to be sedated and we won't be able to talk to her until mid-morning at the earliest. The Deputy Mayor however is waiting for us at his office."

"His office? That's...interesting" Bobby said as he walked around the front of their vehicle to get in. Alex just rolled her eyes at him and got in without comment.

Being night time, City Hall was deserted but for a few unfortunate employees. When they reached Deputy Mayor Jackson's office, his door was open and he called to them to enter. "Come on in Detectives, my secretary is gone for the night. Would you like something to drink?" He asked, holding up the bottle of Scotch he had just poured his own drink from.

"No thank you, I'm Detective Eames and this is my partner Detective Goren. We're very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Detective, I gather from what your Captain said that you have some questions for me."Alex started questioning him while Bobby wandered the room looking at pictures, trophies, and whatever else he thought could give him more insight to the man.

"When was the last time you saw Miss Morland?" Alex asked.

"We had lunch today, and then I told her I would meet her at home later."

"Working late?"

"As we are standing in my office, I'll take that as a rhetorical question."

"You told her you would meet her at home, you live together then?"

"Yes, we have for the last 2 years."

"Long term engagement? Or recent?" Bobby asked from behind Jackson.

"What?" He turned his head quickly, surprised to find the Detective had moved behind him to examine his desk. "Our wedding is...was set for next month."

"Can you think of anyone who wanted to hurt her?" Alex asked.

Jackson's attention turned back to Alex as Bobby moved back to the other side of the room. "No, everybody loved her. I'm sure you hear that all the time, but really she never indicated that anyone had a problem with her."

"Thank you for your time, we'll be in touch." Bobby said.

Alex raised her eyebrow at her partner as she passed him on the way out but decided not to comment.

Once they were back in the SUV Alex asked, "Care to share?"

"When I was behind him, I saw blood on his shirt cuff and some dirt on the side of his pant leg where he might have rubbed up against a car bumper. We really need to see the inside of their apartment."

"Well then, I guess it's time to wake up a judge. Won't that be fun?"

They arrived at the Jackson-Morland apartment with a search warrant at nearly midnight. Deputy Mayor Jackson was home now and it looked like he had been in the process of mopping the kitchen floor.

"What's the meaning of this?" Jackson demanded.

"It's all in the warrant." Alex said as she strode into the apartment.

Bobby moved Jackson off to the side so that the rest of the search team could enter. "It's standard procedure to go through the home of the victim." Bobby told him. "But with Miss Morland living with you we need a warrant to preserve your rights."

Alex walked back into the entryway where Bobby and Jackson were still standing. "Spill something in the kitchen Mr. Jackson?"

"Some wine. I had wanted to relax."

Alex motioned to one of the forensic guys and told him to check the kitchen floor.

Jackson was starting to get really agitated. He made a grab for Alex's arm but before he could get hold of her, Bobby grabbed his arm and lifted it up so all could see the blood on the cuff.

"We're going to need this as well, so if you wouldn't mind."

"If I wouldn't mind?" He yelled at Bobby. Jackson then proceeded to show Bobby just how much he minded with a left hook. Bobby fell back into the wall and Jackson turned to go after Alex but found her gun pointed at his head. Bobby wiggled his jaw back and forth as he got back up, and then snapped the cuffs on him.

"That's assaulting an Officer Jackass...I mean Jackson. Take him in" He said to a uniform standing at the door. Once he turned back to Alex she said.

"Gee Ace, you sure know how to show a girl a good time."

"Detectives, you should see this." The forensics guy called from the kitchen.

"What do you have?" Bobby said when the got in there.

"Traces of blood and lots of it. It looks like your guy tried to clean it up, but he only used regular soap and water. We got a lot on the counter here and then it trails down to the floor and puddles there. There is also splatter on the wall."

"That's good work, I hate to say it but you're going to need to go through all the knives in drawer."

"I thought you were going to say that so they are all bagged and tagged. We'll check them back at the lab."

It was almost 3 am when they finally got back to Bobby's apartment.

"I'll say it again Bobby, you sure know how to show a girl a good time."

"I'd love to show you an even better time, but I don't know if I have the energy."

"Don't worry, I am beat too. Let's just get some sleep."

Once they were changed and slid into bed Bobby wrapped Alex in his arms.

"I Love You Alex." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I Love You too Bobby." She said as she kissed his bare chest.

They both drifted off to sleep in minutes.

An hour and a half later Bobby started to roll around. He suddenly sat straight up and screamed "ALEX!!!"

* * *

A/N Well we got to his nightmare, but details will come next time.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry, I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to get Bobby's nightmare out there.

* * *

"I Love You Alex." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I Love You too Bobby." She said as she kissed his bare chest.

They both drifted off to sleep in minutes.

_**Bobby was walking through a parking garage opening every trunk. All of the cars were identical. Every single one was Alex's. He was filled with dread each time he opened a trunk. The line of cars stretched as far as he could see. He had to find her before it was too late. He started running. Suddenly all the trunk popped open in rapid succession. There she was in every trunk, ALEX. Her throat was slashed and her hands were bound behind her back. Her eyes opened, ALL of them. "Where were you Bobby, You didn't find me. I hung there waiting for you. I needed you and you weren't there."**_

He suddenly sat straight up and screamed "ALEX!!!"


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

I don't own these characters but I wish those who did would get the new shows on the air already.

* * *

Bobby's scream woke Alex from a dead sleep instantly. She moved to kneel in front of him on the bed. Taking hold of his shoulders Alex gently shook him.

"Bobby..." His eyes were wide open, but she could tell he was still trapped in the nightmare. "Bobby! Wake up!" Bobby's eyes blinked a couple of times and suddenly Alex found herself crushed in his arms.

"OH, Thank God you're alive." He cried and he held on to her as though his life depended on it. When his grip lessened so that she could move, Alex moved up against the head board and pulled Bobby down so that his head was resting on her chest. They stayed that way for close to an hour with Alex holding Bobby and gently running her fingers through his hair. Finally when she sensed that he was calmed down she asked him.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not really, but I suppose that it wouldn't be fair. If I don't, you'll probably make sure to tell Dr. Olivet at our next appointment."

"If you don't want to talk about it, I won't push you and I won't blackmail you into it either. Something I learned this past week is that it really does get better when you get it out in the open."

"So you're saying you're not going to have nightmares anymore just because you talked about it?" Bobby said skeptically.

"No! That's not what I am saying. I am saying that I felt better for having told you first about the nightmare and secondly, why it terrified me so much."

"Some how I don't think my telling you my nightmare is going to help either one of us."

"I'm sorry you think that, but, when you're ready, I 'm here to listen and to try to help you."

"Please don't be mad at me about this Alex."

"I'm not mad Bobby, but I am a little hurt that you won't open up to me. I had hoped that would change now."

Bobby sat up again and moved to the edge of the bed. He sat there with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "I want to tell you but it'll just cause you more hurt and pain."

Alex moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Bobby, I love you. Please let me help you"

"I had this dream...nightmare off and on for the last few years. The case tonight brought it back." He took a deep breath before continuing, knowing he was about to reopen her old wounds. "It all goes back to Joe Gage."

Alex drew back and Bobby turned sideways on the bed so he could look at her. He could already see the pain on her face as she mentally went back to her time as a hostage.

"See," he said gently. "I knew just this would hurt you more."Alex mentally shook herself and reached her hand out to stroke his face.

"No, I'm ok. This is about you not me. You said it goes back to her. In what way?"

"If you're sure." He said and she nodded so he continued. "As far as I remember you didn't read any of the follow up reports after she was arrested" Bobby paused and waited for her to nod again. "What you don't know then is that we thought that Sebastian had brought you back to the police garage in the back of your own car. When we got there I was so afraid to open the trunk. Afraid that you would be in there and that I was too late. When we did open the trunk there was a body but well you know whose it was. Anyways so that is basically my nightmare. I am running down a long line of cars in the garage opening trunks looking for you and then they all sort of open at once and then there you are with your throat sliced." His mind refocused on the here and now instead of in his nightmare and he sees tears rolling down her cheeks and realizes that they are running down his as well when she gently wipes them away. He decided it was best to get it all out so he continued. "All the eyes on all your bodies open and all of you start saying how you had been hanging there waiting for me and I didn't come. That I wasn't there when you needed me."

"Bobby" Alex said gently. She waited until she was sure he was listening to her before she continued. "It...Wasn't...your...fault. I never blamed you for not finding me. I know you were trying and there was no way you could have known how far over the edge she was."

"I should have seen it. I should have known. I should have found you."

"Bobby stop it. The only one blaming you is you." Bobby just shook his head and was about to say something else that Alex was sure was going to be self abuse. "Listen to me Bobby, and tell me this. Did you stop looking for me?" She waited for him to answer.

"No."

"Did you intend to stop looking for me?"

"No"

"If I had died, would you have stopped looking for my killer?"

"NO!" He said with an anguished cry. "Don't even talk about that!"

"My point is Bobby, you did everything humanly possible, so please stop blaming yourself for Joe Gage's psychopathic deeds. She is the only one to blame."

"There is something else you should know, but please don't get mad at me until I am done."

"Is it more to do with the nightmare?"

"Yes and no. See I failed to protect you from the Gages so that fact had a big impact on my decision to follow orders not to tell you about the undercover job."

"What?"

Alex jumped up off the bed and stormed across the room before turning back around to face him. "What did you just say?" She demanded.

"So much for waiting to get mad." He said mostly under his breath. "Look these were really bad guys. If I had told you what I was doing, you would have insisted on trying to help or something. They might have figured out just how much you mean to me and they could have used you in any number of ways."

Alex just stood there looking at him.

"Alex, honey, please understand."

"Oh, I understand alright. After what happened with Joe Gage you don't think I can hold my own against the bad guys."

"Hey, I never said that! You know how undercover works and you know from your time in Vice that sometimes these guys will use any bit of leverage they can to secure someone's loyalty. You could have been that leverage and then who knows what would have happened."

Alex leaned against the wall. "I hadn't thought" She said as she slid down to the floor.

Bobby came over and squatted down next to her. "You see it now though don't you? There is nothing that I wouldn't have done for them if they threatened you. I needed to keep you on the outside for your safety even if it meant hurting you emotionally."

"Man, we are quite the pair aren't we?" She said.

"Come on," He said. "Let's get you back to bed." Bobby lifted Alex and settled her back in the bed and laid down with her.

"I'm so tired." Alex said.

"I know baby so am I, nightmares will do that to you."

"Good night Bobby. I love you."

"I love you too, g-night"

"Pleasant dreams"

"Let's hope."

* * *

A/N: Do you think Alex would let it go at that? Well we'll see.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own the main characters. If I did Ross would have been fired a long time ago.

* * *

When Alex woke up, she heard the shower running and went to start some coffee. She was looking out the living room window sipping on her coffee when Bobby walked out from the bedroom.

"Shower's free" He said as he headed to get his own cup of wake up juice.

"Thanks" She replied and turned to head to the shower.

After Alex had left the room, Bobby set his cup down on the counter and said to the empty room in general "Aren't we the happy couple this morning." When Alex came back in to the living room after her shower, Bobby was sitting on the couch reading the morning paper.

"How long do we have before we need to leave?"

"About an hour or so I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well you know, I usually get in early but to be on time we probably have about an hour?"

"Then why the hell are we up so early?"

"It's not really early for me, you could have slept longer. I would have gotten you up in time."

Alex didn't know why but somehow this whole conversation was starting to piss her off. The morning before at her house had been so much more warm and open. They had joked and talked as they made and ate breakfast together. But this morning seemed so cold and unfeeling. She knew she was a little grumpy from the few hours of sleep but still she was feeling like he was shutting her out and she didn't know why.

"Bobby?"

"Ok, here we go." Bobby folded the paper and dropped it on the coffee table before standing up to face her. He had been waiting, knowing she was going to start in again about not telling her about the undercover job.

"What is your problem?" She demanded.

"Look, I have explained why I didn't tell you, OK, do we have to go through it again?"

Alex stepped back away from him. The undercover job had been the furthest thing from her mind. Once he had finally explained his reasons last night she understood. She still didn't like it and still wasn't completely ready to forgive him for how the bust went down, but she understood now why he kept her in the dark otherwise.

"Look Ace, we don't have to ever talk about it again if you don't want to."

"We don't?"

"No, unless there is something else that you haven't told me."

"Not that I can think of."

Alex stepped closer to him again and reached out to lay her palm on his chest. "You were right, they would have used me as leverage if they sensed how you felt about me. I wouldn't have wanted that. Something I had forgotten in the years since Vice is that long term undercover operations tend to be lonely for the one undercover and for those left at home to wait."

"I'm sorry I went off at you like that, I thought you weren't going to let it go and I guess I am a little cross from lack of sleep plus the nightmare."

"I think we both need more sleep but unfortunately we have to be at work."

"Yep, we have us a Deputy Mayor to interrogate."

"oooh, more fun."

They both smiled for the first time that morning. Bobby leaned down and kissed Alex tenderly. "Better?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Almost" She replied, and then she grabbed his suit lapels and pulled him back down for another kiss. This one not so tender. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her tight against him. When they came up for air, she said "Better, now I guess we should go to work before we change our minds.

Since they still had some time to spare, Alex stopped by a coffee house so Bobby could get them some more coffee and some Danishes. They waited to eat though until they were parked in the garage at 1PP. While they were eating Bobby brought up the subject of their partnership.

"Alex, we may have a problem here at work?"

"What kind of problem?"

"Do you know the department's policy on relationships between partners?"

"OH" She said. "I know it is frowned upon but no I don't know what the rule book says. Do you?"

"No, like you, I only know the general rule of thumb. Maybe we should research it before we go public so to speak."

Alex had been leaning against the door while they were talking and eating, so she didn't notice someone walking up to her side of the vehicle. The first she knew anyone was there was when she heard and felt someone knock on the window behind her. Startled, she quickly turned around to find Captain Ross standing there. Rolling her window down she said, "Morning Captain."

"Morning Eames, Goren. Are you two coming upstairs or should we move your desks down here?"

Bobby leaned towards Alex's side of the vehicle so he could talk to Ross. "We still have 20 minutes until the start of shift."

Ross looked at his watch and then back at Bobby. "Oh so you do. I guess I am just used to seeing you already at your desk when I walk in. Well, I'll see you upstairs then."

"Hold on Captain," Alex called out as he started to walk away. "We'll walk up with you."

"What are you doing?" Bobby whispered as she was rolling her window back up.

"We don't want him getting suspicious yet do we?"

"No I guess not."

Moments later they were walking towards the elevator with Ross. During the ride up Ross asked for an update on the Riley Morland matter.

"Deputy Mayor Jackson is currently in a holding cell for assaulting an officer." Bobby said. "We plan to interrogate him on the murder of his fiancé after we clock in."

"Wait a minute Detective, did you say the Deputy Mayor is in holding."

"Yes sir"

"Since what time?"

"Captain," Alex said. "When we were interviewing Jackson last night, Bobby noticed blood on his sleeve and dirt on his pants where he might have leaned against a car bumper. Also we were suspicious of the fact that he was waiting to talk to us at his office and not at home." The elevator opened on the 11th floor. Alex continued updating Ross as they walked towards his office. "We woke up Judge Frampton and got a search warrant for the home of Jackson and Morland. During the execution of the warrant, Deputy Mayor Jackson became agitated and punched Bobby."

"I see" Ross said as he sighed. "Anything else?"

"The search also turned up large amounts of blood on the counter and floor with splatter on the wall. The lab has the kitchen knives and is testing them for trace evidence. Also we caught him in the middle of mopping the kitchen. The mop and water are also at the lab."

"Well," Ross said as he sat down behind his desk. "I can see I will be on the phone or over at city hall most of the morning. Let's wait until we can get the DA over here before we put Jackson in a room."

Alex nodded and they started to walk out of Ross's office. "Goren, stay a minute will you?" Ross asked. Alex gave Bobby a worried glance and he just shrugged at her and shut the door. "Detective, did you give the Deputy Mayor provocation to hit you? Bare in mind I am not doubting you, but given your reputation the Chief of D's is going to be all over this and he is going to be asking the question."

"When we arrived at the apartment he demanded to know what the meaning of this was. Eames told him it was all in the warrant. I lead him aside to so the rest of the search team could enter. I explained that it is standard procedure to search a victims home and that the warrant was to protect his rights. Eames walked back in and asked him if he spilled something in the kitchen and he replied 'wine'. She called over a forensics guy and told him to check the kitchen. Jackson reached for Eames's arm and I reached out and took hold of his shirt sleeve. I pointed out the blood on his shirt and told him we would need to take his shirt if he didn't mind. It seems he did mind. A left hook put me into the wall and when he turned on Eames, her gun was drawn on him. I got up, cuffed him and told him he was under arrest. I then handed him over to a couple of uniforms and had him brought in. Oh, and I believe I called him Jackass."

"Thank you Bobby, I appreciate you going over it again." Ross's phone started ringing. "And so it begins."

Bobby smiled at him on the way out. "Better you than me."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry I was a little slower updating this time, but too much to do and not enough hours of the day to do it.

Jack McCoy --another character I don't own but wanted to borrow for a small amout of time.

* * *

Instead of sending an ADA, Jack McCoy came to personally observe the interrogation. He watched through the glass from the observation room with Captain Ross. Brian Jackson was sitting facing the mirror/window with his lawyer next to him. Alex was seated across from him and Bobby was standing in the corner holding his open binder. Jackson's lawyer had advised him not to respond to anything the Detectives said. So far he had managed to hold onto his temper and not say anything.

In the observation room McCoy said "Your Detectives don't seem to be getting anywhere with the Deputy Mayor."

"Just wait, Mr. McCoy, these two are my best pair. They are just getting warmed up. Wait for Detective Goren to leave his place in the corner there and then the fun begins."

Meanwhile back in the interrogation room.

"When was the last time you saw her again?" Alex asked. Jackson just stared at her.

"My client already answered that question last night."

"He can answer it again."

"Asked and answered Detective! Move on."

"According to your earlier statement, you had lunch with the victim. Where was that again?"

Again Jackson just stared at Alex. Bobby stepped up to the table and laid his binder down. He bent down, tilting his head at an angle near Jackson's head. "Come on Brian, that's not a tough question. Is it?"

"Now Bobby, his lawyer hasn't given him permission to speak."

"Huh, makes you wonder how he got to be Deputy Mayor if he doesn't speak unless he's given permission."

"Maybe that's why he is only Deputy Mayor instead of Mayor." Alex said with sarcasm.

Jackson couldn't keep his temper under control any longer. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" He spat out.

Bobby and Alex looked at each other knowingly.

"What did she do to piss you off?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do." Bobby said.

"You don't slice someone's throat like that unless you're pissed off." Alex said.

Bobby moved so that he was on Jackson's other side leaning in between him and his lawyer. "Unless he's a psychopath. Are you?"

"What? Of course not."

"Pissed it is then." Alex said.

"I never said I was pissed at her."

"Sure you did." Bobby said.

"No!" Jackson yelled. "I just said I wasn't a psychopath!"

"Brian, calm down. They are just trying to bait you." His lawyer said, trying to regain control of his client.

"Unless you got some real advice for me, shut the hell up." Jackson replied.

"You know Eames, I'll be that's how Riley pissed him off. She gave him advice he didn't want to hear so he shut her up, permanently."

"You people haven't got a clue what pisses me off."

Alex got up from the table and started wandering the room behind Jackson. Bobby moved to sit at the end of the table.

"You're right Brian, we don't know what pisses you off" She said. Alex leaned an arm on the table and one on Jackson's chair. "If you tell us what happened, then maybe we can help you with he DA's office."

"You should take her advice Brian," Bobby said. "She's usually right about these things."

"I don't need advice from her or anyone else."

"What advice did Riley give you Brian?" Alex asked, still leaning over him.

Suddenly Jackson jumped up, dislodging Alex from her position. He grabbed her and pushed her into the wall. "Shut the F*** up or I'll shut you up like I did her."

Bobby grabbed him and threw him across the room. Ross and McCoy were in the room before Bobby could hurt him further.

"Deputy Mayor Brian Jackson, you are under arrest for the murder of Riley Morland." Ross said as he led him from the room. His lawyer followed after shaking his head.

McCoy stepped over to where Bobby was checking Alex for injuries. "Detective are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine" She said as she gave a pointed glance at her partner.

"Good. I just want to say good work Detectives. That's an interesting interrogation technique you two have."

"It works for us" Alex said.

Jack McCoy shook their hands and left.

Once they were alone, Bobby gently grasped her shoulders. "Alex, are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was expecting him to blow but not quite like that."

"I know, he moved faster than I anticipated him to. I'm sorry I didn't get to him fast enough to stop him before he had you against the wall."

Bobby heard Ross out in the hall saying good bye to McCoy and stepped away from Alex just before he walked back in the room.

"Goren, Eames, good work."

"Thank you sir." They both said.

"You alright Eames?"

Alex rotated her shoulders and neck and then said, "Good to go Captain."

"Good then go. Both of you. It's Friday, the paperwork can wait till Monday. Unless of course you want to stick around and participate in the press conference."

"Have a good week end" Bobby said on his way out the door.

Ross turned and looked at Alex. "Captain, the appointment with Dr Olivet yesterday. I have been having nightmares about what almost happened during that bust."

She didn't have to specify what bust, Ross knew what she meant. She went on before he could say anything. "The thing is, Bobby and I..."

Ross thought he knew what she was about to say and wanted to put that conversation off as long as possible.

"Eames, we'll talk about it on Monday. All 3 of us, but don't dwell on it until then. Enjoy your weekend."

"Thank you."

They were both quiet on the drive back to Bobby's apartment. Once they got there, Alex went to change into more comfortable clothes while Bobby got them each a beer. He handed one to her when she came back out. Instead of drinking it she set it back down on the counter and wrapped her arms around his waist. Bobby put his down as well. He then picked her up and carried her to the couch and sat down, with her on his lap.

"He scared you." Bobby simply stated.

"A little."

"He scared me too. I was afraid for a minute that he had hurt you before I could stop him."

"This is nice. You wouldn't believe just how many times I longed to be held by you after a rough day or interview like today."

"I'm going to guess that it is at least as many as I wanted to do so as well."

"There has been many a time also that I've wanted to hold you when you were stressed, especially when your mom was so sick."

"I'm sorry, I wish I hadn't pushed you away so much, before now. I really do need you."

"I know. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Bobby. Now, it may only be three in the afternoon, but I am ready for bed. How about you?"

"Absolutely."

In a swift steady move, Bobby was on his feet and carrying Alex to the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Once they were in the bedroom, Bobby put his knee up on the bed and gently laid Alex down in the middle. He then turned and sat on the edge of the bed, taking his shoes and socks off. When Bobby turned back around Alex held her arms out and he moved into them and kissed her ever so loving and tenderly. "Are you sure?" he murmured.

"Make love to me Bobby." Alex said huskily. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders caressing his bare chest. Bobby moved his hands down and worked her shirt up and then over her head to remove it. He kissed her stomach and then worked his way back up following the shirt as he was removing it. Once the shirt was gone his mouth returned to hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alex opened her eyes she was on her side facing the clock. 9:15. a glance at the window showed her it was morning. The other side of the bed was empty, though she could hear the television quietly coming from the living room. As she laid there a few more minutes she listened to what was on the television. From the sounds of it, Bobby was watching the history channel, some program about WWII. Alex decided she would shower before joining him out there. Maybe there would be something more interesting on by time she was done.

Hearing the shower turn on, Bobby realized that Alex was up and went to start a fresh pot of coffee. He had already been down block to the bakery to get Danishes. Bobby had woken up around 6am. He laid there for over an hour watching Alex sleep. She was so beautiful to him that he couldn't get enough of looking at her. One day he hoped he would actually deserve this amazing woman's love.

The coffee pot finished just as the shower shut off. Bobby poured a large mug and carried it into the bedroom and leaned on the door jam of the bathroom. When Alex opened the door, clothed only in a towel, he held the coffee out to her.

"You're my hero." She said, inhaling the aroma of fresh brewed coffee.

"Morning" he chuckled, as he leaned in to kiss her. Once his lips released hers, she slipped around him so she could get dressed.

"So what's on our agenda for today?" she asked as she dressed.

"Well, I had a few thoughts but I didn't want to make a firm decision without talking with you first."

"What are my choices?"

"What ever you want."

"Oh really?" She said with a gleam in her eye. "Then what am I getting dressed for?"

"UM..." He blushed.

"Oh if you could see the look on your face." She laughed. "Don't worry, I can control my self for a while."

Bobby straitened from the wall where he had been leaning, watching her dress and walked over to her. He turned her so that he was facing her, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Alex, there is nothing I would like more than to take you back to bed and make love to again, but after last night and earlier this morning, I think both our bodies need to recuperate a little. Besides, I want our relationship to be about more than just the sex."

"Bobby, when it comes down to it, we've been together one way or another for over 8 years without it ever being about sex before now. I don't see why it would change now." She reached her hands up behind his neck and pulled him down for a quick loving kiss. "Sure we've added sex to the mix but, that is only one of many countless ways that I love being with you."

"Not to change the subject but there are Danishes on the kitchen counter."

"Really?"

She let go of him, grabbed her mug of coffee and was out the door in less time than it took him to say it.

While they were eating, Alex went back to the conversation about what they were going to do. "So seriously, what are the choices you came up with for us to do today?"

"Well, we could stay in and watch TV or movies.""Not if it's about Wars or weapons."

"Darn and that's what I was routing for." Alex threw a piece of Danish at him. "Another choice is to go to the beach."

"Do you want to go to the beach?" She asked.

"Not really, but if that's what you want to do."

"Nope, next option."

"How about a picnic lunch in Central Park with Nathan."

"A picnic with my nephew? Are you serious?"

"You don't want to? OK if you're sure, I just call your sister and tell her to forget about it. I just hope she hasn't already told him."

Alex jumped up and clamped a hand over his mouth. "Don't you dare." She turned his head and kissed him. "Seriously Bobby, do you really want to spend the day with my nephew?"

"Yes Alex, I really do. I know how much you value the time you spend with him and I enjoy being a part of that."

"Did you already call my sister and arrange it?"

"Yep, I called just before you got up."

"What happened to not making a decision before talking it over with me?"

"I know a sure thing when I see it." He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Now you see why I really couldn't let you talk me back into bed? Nathan should be expecting us in about an hour."

"Bobby, you are wonderful and I love you. Let's get busy, we have a picnic to prepare."

Bobby dug a rarely used picnic basket out of the closet and started filling the plate and utensil sections while Alex made sandwiches. Once the basket was filled with both nutritious food and some carefully selected junk food, they grabbed a couple of blankets to put on the ground and left.

Being Saturday morning, traffic was light. When they drove up to Alex's sister's house, Nathan came running out. After getting out of Bobby's car Alex scooped him up and twirled him around. When they stopped Nathan cried out "again Aunt Lex, again"

"You know the rule buddy" she replied "Only one spin every 5 minutes, unless you want me to fall down on top of you."

Nathan held his arms out to Bobby when he walked up to join them. "Spin Bobby, spin"

Alex handed him over to Bobby and went to talk to her sister who had just come out.

"So what's up Alex, since when does your partner call to ask for a play date with Nathan for you?"

"He wanted to surprise me." Alex's gaze wandered back to where Bobby was spinning Nathan over and over. Her sister watched her for a minute and then her jaw dropped.

"Alex, you're in love with your partner."

"What makes you say that?" She said as she turned back to her sister.

"Gee, I don't know. The look on your face just now."

"What, maybe the look was for your son."

"Nope, I know how you look at Nathan and I remember how you looked at Joe."

"He's not Joe."

"No. I can see that. You look even happier than when you looked at Joe."

"Maybe you should have been a cop too. You're right though. I am in love with Bobby."

"How does he feel?"

"He loves me, he just doesn't feel he deserves me."

"I'm sure you'll fix that. Here's Nathan's coat and a few of his favorite park toys are in this back pack." She said, handing the stuff to Alex.

"Thanks sis. See you later." They gave each other a quick hug and Alex headed back to Bobby and Nathan.

"You guys ready to hit the road?"

"You bet." Bobby replied. "Wave bye to your mom."

Nathan wave bye and climbed in the back of the car.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the delay in the update, I had a bit of writers block. I don't know if any of the playgrounds in Central Park have all of the stuff I wanted them to do, so go with the flow please.

I don't own and so on

* * *

They were walking down one of the many pathways of Central Park, Alex and Bobby each holding one of Nathan's hands. Bobby was carrying the basket, Alex had the blankets and Nathan was wearing his back pack of toys.

"When are we going to get there Aunt Lex?"

"When we get over near the playground."

"OK but how much farther is that?"

Bobby chuckled. "In a hurry, isn't he?"

"Yeah but the question is, is he in a hurry because he's hungry, anxious to play or are his little legs tired?"

"I don't know. Are your little legs tired?" He said laughing.

"You're going to pay for that one."

"I'll look forward to it." Bobby said with a mischievous grin.

They found a quiet spot on a hill near the playground to spread out the blankets before taking Nathan to play. For two hours Alex and Bobby played with Nathan. They took turns pushing him on the swings, stood underneath him at the monkey bars, and then Bobby pushed both Alex and Nathan on the Merry-Go-Round. Finally all three of them settled down in sand box with the toys from Nathan's bag. After half an hour of that Nathan said, "I'm hungry. Can we eat soon?"

"Sure thing Sweetie" Alex said. "You and Bobby start gathering up your toys and I will go get it ready."

When Alex got up, she bent down and kissed the top of Nathan's head before turning to Bobby. She reached out with a finger and guided his head around until he faced her. Leaning back down, she tenderly kissed him and then murmured, "Don't be too long."

"EW" Nathan exclaimed.

Alex smiled over at him and then headed back to their blankets and picnic basket to lay out lunch. Bobby turned to watch her go. He felt poking on his shoulder and looked back at Nathan.

"Bobby, that was gross!"

"Doesn't your Mom and Dad kiss?"

"Yeah, but they have to. Their married. It's like a rule or something."

"A rule huh? I'll have to remember that. Let's get these toys picked up so we can go eat the yummy lunch your Aunt made."

"OK"

As Alex was setting out the containers that held lunch, she thought back over the last week. So much had changed in hers' and Bobby relationship in that time. If someone had told her before their trip to Michigan, that in less than a week, she would be in his arms and in his bed, Alex would have laughed at them. That she was in love with her partner was just a fact of her life that she had learned to live with. Alex had suspected that Bobby felt the same. What she would have laughed at was that either of them would ever get up the courage to act on it. Now they just needed to find the courage to tell the Captain on Monday. But for now Ross had said to enjoy the weekend and she intended to do that. Alex looked up from her task just as Bobby and Nathan were walking up.

"There's my favorite guy's." She said. "Lunch is served."

Once lunch was finished, Nathan fell asleep on the blanket between Alex and Bobby. They were both stretched out as well, but they were on their sides. Bobby was leaning up on his elbow, while Alex was just keeping her head propped up. She was running her fingers of her free hand through Nathan's hair, gently so as to not wake him. Bobby could see a sadness creep up into her eyes.

"Alex," he reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not here."

"Ok, later then, but only if you want to."

"Thank you. Do me a favor and give me something else to think about."

"As you wish." Bobby levered himself out a bit more and leaned over to kiss her.

"It's a good thing he's asleep" she said when he pulled back. "I think we grossed him out before."

"Oh we did. He told me so after you walked away."

"I'm sure my sister and her husband kiss in front of him. In fact, I believe, his grandparents did as well at Christmas."

"But, you see, you're talking about married couples. There are evidently rules and kissing each other is one of them."

"So, what's our excuse then?"

"Practice," Bobby replied.

"Is that what you told him?" Alex asked, laughing.

"No. I didn't think of it at the time, so I changed the subject."

"Good call." She said. Alex raised herself up so she could kiss him, but before she could follow through, she caught sight of a couple on the pathway below them. They seemed to be in the middle of an intense argument. The guy grabbed the girl's wrist but she pulled away and pushed him. She then ran off the pathway in Alex and Bobby's direction. The man still standing on the pathway pulled out a gun and fired it at the fleeing girl. Alex dove on top of Nathan and Bobby dove on top of both of them. The man fired two more shots before the girl took shelter behind a nearby tree. When Alex and Bobby were sure the shooting was over, they moved off of Nathan and reached for their off duty guns that they both had in ankle holsters. The shooter had taken off but they could still see him.

"Go " Alex said. "I'll call it in and take care of the girl."

Bobby didn't hesitate. He was up and gone before Alex could even get her cell phone out. All the excitement (not to mention the sound of gun fire, and having his Aunt and her partner pile on top of him) had woken up Nathan.

"What's going on?"

"Hold on a second Sweetie," Alex said before turning her attention to the phone. "Yes, this is Detective Eames, Major Case. We have shots fired in Central Park near Spector Playground. Suspect in on foot heading towards the Reservoir. Detective Goren is in pursuit...Thank you."

Alex had gotten to her feet while making the call. She reached down to take Nathan's hand, keeping the gun, in her other hand, down against her leg so he wouldn't see it. Together they went over to the tree the girl was hiding behind. The girl was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Are you hurt?" Alex asked her.

The girl shook her head. Alex took a quick visual scan of the area before letting go of Nathan's hand and bending down to secure her gun. The girl on the ground cringed back tighter against the tree when she saw the gun.

"Take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a Cop." Alex said pulling her badge out of her back pocket.

Within a few minutes, two uniformed officers showed up and Alex turned the girl over to them to get her statement. "Any word on the perp?" She asked them.

"Yes, Ma'am. Detective Goren had him unarmed and restrained when units arrived. She thanked the officer for the information and made sure he had hers and Bobby's contact information.

Turning to Nathan she said, "Let's go back and pack up so we can leave when Bobby gets back"

While they were packing up Nathan tried again to find out why they had jumped on top of him. "Did a bad man try to hurt the pretty girl?"

Alex sat down and pulled him on to her lap. "Yes Sweetie"

"How come?"

"Well the girl said that she didn't want to be his girlfriend any more and it made him mad."

"What did the bad man do?"

"When she ran away from him, he tried to shoot her.""With a gun?"

"Yep"

"So when you guys jumped on me?"

"We were keeping you from getting hurt by the bad mans gun."

"I think the bad man need a time out."

"Don't you worry about it, he will be getting a very long time out." Bobby walked up from behind them and dropped down next to Alex.

"Every body OK here?"

"Yeah, were good. Nathan here just wanted to know why we tried to squish him."

"Did you catch the bad man?" Nathan asked.

"Sure did."

"Cool"

"So are we ready to go?"

"Everything except the blanket we're sitting on."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own and all that there kind of stuff..

* * *

When Alex and Bobby took Nathan home, he started right in telling his mom about the bad man and being shot at. Of course this meant that they had to go in and explain what all had happened so that Alex's sister didn't totally flip out. One conversation led to another and it was almost dinner time before they left. Bobby suggested they pick up take out on the way back to his place.

They sat on the living room floor leaning against the couch. The remnants of their dinner lay spread across the coffee table. Bobby turned sideways and gently stroked her neck.

"Do you want to talk about this afternoon?"

"Sure, which part? The playground? Lunch? Or maybe the badman and the pretty girl?"

"We can talk about any of those things if you want, but...Alex, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," she sighed.

"Like I said earlier, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It really isn't that big of a deal. The majority, 90 to 95% of the time, I don't even think about egg was my sisters and the sperm that fertilized it was her husbands. All I did was carry it for them."

"What about the other 5 to 10% of the time?"

"Do you know that at my age the risks involved in child birth increase with every year? Joe and I had talked about having kids but we were still young and thought that we had plenty of time."

Bobby was about to tell her that she still had plenty of time and not to worry. Before he could, he remembered that Dr Olivet had told them to really listen to each other. Maybe what Alex needed was just to be heard, not patted on the back and told that everything would be alright.

Alex jumped up and started pacing.

"Damn it Bobby, I know he's not mine! Up here!" She cried pointing to her head. "But in my heart...It was their egg, but it was my body that gave him life. He grew inside of me. I was the one that went through the hours of pain to bring him into this world. If he has a nightmare for falls down and hurts himself, it's her that he runs to. It's her that comforts him and hold him. It's her that gets to stand over him at night and watch him sleep. Except for a few stolen moments here and there, I'm never going to have that."

Alex stopped pacing and Bobby could see the tears starting to run down her cheeks. He held his arms out wide and she dropped back down on the floor next to him. She buried her face against his chest and wept. When she calmed down she pulled out of his arms and wiped at her wet cheeks with her sleeve. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for."

"Why don't we agree to disagree on that part."

"As you wish."

"Bobby please tell me you don't own that movie."

"Movie? What movie?"

"Never mind, look, like I said to start with, most of the time I don't think about it."

"So why did you this time, do you think?"

"I don't know. It was just the way we were all laying there. Kind of like a family, you know? It just sort of hit me that I'm never..." Alex suddenly stopped talking. Bobby had paled at her last statement. "Oh crap! Bobby, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to put you on the spot or anything. It's just that you asked and that's what was honestly going through my head this afternoon."

Bobby cleared his throat before trying to speak. "Um...It's OK ...you don't...you're not..." He cleared his throat and tried again. "Alex, the truth is...the truth is I was thinking along those same lines myself this afternoon."

"You were." She said skeptically.

"Alright, I know it sounds like I am just saying that so that you won't feel guilty or something. Trust me, please!"

"You know I trust you Bobby."

"I glad you do. See while you're worried about getting to old to have a child of your own, I'm worried that if I did have a child, they would be like my mother or like my real father. Hell, I'm worried that I may become like either of them."

"Bobby!"  
"I know, I know. It's one of those things I need to work on. We got a little off track though. We were talking about you."

"I think we talked about me enough for one night, at least on that subject. It's done and over with."

"Until the next time."

"Yes until the next time, which might be next week or next year. I see Nathan plenty without getting all weepy about it."

"So then, do you want to watch a movie?" Bobby asked.

"Sure, you pick one out while I clean this mess up."

The both stood up to go about their respective tasks. Bobby pulled Alex close and kissed her tenderly. "I Love you Honey"

"I love you too Ace."

When Alex came back into the living room from taking care of the trash from dinner, Bobby already had the movie in and was waiting on the couch. She sat down next to him and leaned into his side. Bobby put an arm around her and started the movie with the other.

As soon as the movie started and Alex realized what he had put in, she grabbed a pillow and hit him up side the head with it. "You sir are dead meat!"

Bobby laughed and said "As you wish."

* * *

A/N: Can you guess what movie Bobby put in?


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own..YADA YADA YADA

Yeah the new season is almost here. Only 22 hours to go!!

* * *

Monday morning was gray and drizzly. Alex stood looking out the window drinking her coffee. When Bobby walked up behind her, ready for work, she said, "How much do you want to bet we catch a case first thing this morning and end up being in and out, in this yuck all day?"

"Sorry, no bet here partner."

"Let's hope we still are."

"What do you mean?" Bobby was only slightly worried. He knew he hadn't done anything to make her mad lately, at least not that mad.

Alex turned around to face him before she continued. "I should have mentioned it before, but I didn't want to spoil our weekend." Taking a deep breath she continued. "Friday, after you left the interrogation room, I started to talk to Ross. I told him that I was having nightmares and that was the real reason why we were going to see Dr Olivet. After that I decided to get the rest off my chest so to speak. I know I should have discussed it with you first, but it just sort of happened. I started but he wouldn't let me finish."

"Why not? What did he say?"

"He said that we would talk about it today, all three of us. He also said not to worry about it and to enjoy the weekend."

"Huh, well I wish you would have talked to me first. I'm not mad about it, I just should have been with you so you didn't have to do it alone."

"Well since Ross put me off until today, you'll have your chance to do just that. I just hope they don't split us up."  
Bobby took the coffee cup from her and set it on the counter and then pulled her into his arms and held her close. She wrapped her arms around his back and leaned her head against his chest. "Too bad we can't call in sick and just go back to bed." She said. Bobby kissed the top of her head and chuckled.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were chicken."

"It's a good thing you do know better or I might have to kick your butt."

"That sounds like fun. Maybe we can try that later."

Alex pulled out of his embrace and smacked him on the arm. "Funny Ace." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. "Come on then, let's go." Halfway to the door Bobby stopped suddenly. The unexpected jolt had Alex tumbling backwards. Luckily Bobby caught her before she hit the ground. When she looked up at him she asked, "What the Hell??"

"My portfolio! I can't leave without that."

"Oh no, we can't have that," she replied sarcastically. "Get it then and come on. Alex righted herself and waited for him by the door. When he returned she asked him, "Are you ready now? Do you have everything?"

Bobby made a production of patting his pockets and said, "Let's see, wallet, keys, badge, portfolio and you. Yep I got everything." They walked out the door smiling with happiness knowing that very little of their workday would be worth smiling about.

They were already at their desks working on the never ending pile of paperwork when Ross walked in. He looked at the pair and nodded towards his office. Bobby and Alex exchanged a glance and got up to follow Ross. As they entered the office Ross said, "Detectives, have a seat." Once they were all settled he continued. "Eames, you mentioned on Friday that you were having nightmares about the end of the case that had your partner undercover"

"Yes sir."

"Is this something that is going to interfere with your doing your job?"

"No sir, It hasn't so far that I am aware of, unless you have a complaint with my performance."

"Your performance has been above average as always." Ross knew he would probably regret his next question. "You also started to mention something about Bobby?"

Bobby decided to take the bull by the horns so to speak. "Captain, Detective Eames and I have been partners for over 8 years now and I want to point out our solve rate and conviction rate."

"I am aware of your successful record Goren."

"Yes well, I just wanted to make that clear to start with. We have been through some rough patches over the last couple of years, but we still get the job done. We're still the together despite the hard times."

"What is your point Detective?"

"Captain," Alex said, redirecting Ross's attention before they two men could get into a pissing contest like they have a habit of doing. "I am in love with my partner."

Both Ross and Bobby were speechless. Neither one of them expected her to be as up front and blunt about it. Ross recovered first. "I see, and your partner?"

"I wouldn't presume to speak for him but..."  
"I'm in love with her too." Bobby said, finally finding his voice again.

"Of course you do." Ross sighed then continued. "I'm sure you two are aware that this situation is against NYPD policy."

"Actually, it's not having the feelings that is against policy, it's acting on them that is." Bobby said in their defense.

"Are you saying, Detective, that you two haven't acted on these feelings yet?"

Alex decided she better step in again before things got out of hand. "No, he's not. Or rather, yes we have. Captain, I know this causes a problem, but I assure you we can keep it professional. In all honesty, I have actually been in love with him for roughly seven and a half years. The fact that no one knew until now should be a testament to our professionalism."

"Two things Eames. First of all, just about the only ones who didn't know how you two felt about each other were you two. Secondly, your ability to keep it professional does not change department policy."

"I'd like to know exactly how the policy is worded." Bobby said.

"Excuse me?"

"He has a point Captain. I've never actually seen the written policy since I have never been in this position before. All Bobby and I really know is the generally accepted department line."

Ross's phone rang. "Ross..." He made some notes and then hung up the phone. "Look I will take this up the chain and see what I can do, but..."  
"I know, don't get our hopes up." Bobby said.

"Exactly, now you have a case so out." He said, handing Bobby the paper he had made the notes on from the call.

As they were walking out of his office, Alex stopped and turned back to Ross. "If you knew about how we felt about each other all this time, why didn't you ever say anything or question us about it?"

"Three words. Plausible Deny ability."

Alex caught up with Bobby at the elevator. "That could have gone worse." He said.

"Yeah. What did I say earlier, it's still morning and here we are heading out into the rain."


	19. Chapter 19

"It's been three weeks since we talked to Ross, why haven't we heard anything?" Bobby asked quietly, after looking around the squad room to make sure no one was paying any attention to them.

"Well look at it this way, at least they didn't make a rash judgment. They're taking their time to think it over."

"Thinking's good. I'd just like them to do it a little quicker."

"So what's the rush anyways?"

"I'm not in a rush, exactly. It's just that it's like waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"One of yours or one of mine?"

Bobby just looked at Alex, confused.

"Don't look at me that way. Your shoe makes a bigger thud when it hits the floor."

"And?"

"My shoe, they just change our partner assignments. Your shoe, they transfer one of us out of Major Case." Bobby looked like someone stole his library card. "Or," she continued. "On the other hand. You know what they say. No news is good news."

"That's what you have for me? Shoes and no news is good news?"

"You know what Bobby? It's lunch time, I'm going out." Alex grabbed her jacket and headed for the elevator. Bobby watched her walk away before he jumped up to follow her.

"Hold up Eames. I'll go with you and we can go reinterview the florist afterwards."

They went to a small restaurant they had found early on in their partnership. The atmosphere gave patrons a feeling of privacy without the food costing a small fortune. They didn't talk much while they looked at the menus. Privately they both wondered why they even bothered to look anymore. They had eaten here so often that they knew exactly what was on the menu. After they gave their order to the waitress Alex returned to the subject they were discussing back at the station house.

"What's your problem?"

"What do you mean?" Bobby looked at her with an innocent expression but Alex wasn't buying it and she just glared at him. "OK look, I'm stressing out about what the brass is going to say and you give me philosophical crap like no news."

Alex reached across the table and placed her hand over his. "Are you having regrets or doubts?" She was silently praying his answer was no. These last few weeks have been the happiest she had been in too many years to count.

"What? No!! How can you even think that?"

"Your the one that is overly stressed about this."

"You're not worried?"

"No I'm not. What ever the brass says in the long run, really doesn't matter to me. I love you. That's not going to change whether we're partners or not. And it's not going to change if one of us gets transferred."

"It doesn't matter?" Bobby didn't sound convinced.

"Alright look, I'm not saying that I don't want to stay your partner. Believe me, that is what I am really, really hoping for. I can't keep my eye on you and see that you don't take too many unnecessary risks if I'm not with you. But, if I have you to come home to at night, I can live with what ever the brass decides. So quit being paranoid."

"You're right."

"Of course I am" They were both laughing when the waitress put their food in front of them.

When they finally got back to the office. Ross stopped them before they could sit down. "Detectives, you're wanted upstairs." Ross motioned towards the elevator and headed that way himself.

"Hold on to your shoes." Alex said as they followed him.

When they walked into the conference room, Bobby had a feeling of Deja'vu. The last time he was in a room with this much brass, was when he was put on suspension. Once they were seated the Chief of D's stood and walked to the end of the table before beginning. "Detective Goren, Detective Eames, your captain has made it clear that you understand that having a personal relationship outside of the job is contrary to department procedure." He paused and waited for either of them to comment. When they didn't he continued. "We have looked over both of your records. Detective Goren, you seem to have a problem keeping parters. Prior to Detective Eames that is. Would you care to explain why?"

"People don't want to work with the department whack job?"

Alex rolled her eyes at his answer. She didn't figure that kind of attitude would help them very much.

"Sir, if I might?"

"Go ahead Detective."  
"Detective Goren has a unique style that his previous partners didn't understand. If they had given him the same chance I did, then I am sure they would have stayed."

"As I recall, Detective you, yourself put in for a change of partner with in a short time."

"Yes I did and I regret that momentary lack of trust. As I stated for the court on the record, I withdrew the request and came to realize what a good cop my partner is."

"Yes of course that is also in the file. Now then Detective Eames, it is noted in your file that over the last five years you have been offered promotions to Lieutenant three times. The last was just a few months ago. Yet you have turned them down each and every time. Would you like to answer why?"  
Bobby looked at her with shock. He had no idea she had even had the offers, let alone that she had turned them down.

"I am doing what I love to do, solving the cases and putting the criminals behind bars. Major Case is the top gig for a detective. I don't want to ride a desk and tell other cops how to do their job. I want to do the job, and I am happy doing it right where I am at."

"Well said, Detective." The Chief said. "However, you should bear in mind that the offer will only be made so many times. You may want to rethink. Not however the reason for why we are here. I'll admit that we," he said motioning to include the other brass around the table, "are all impressed with the solve and conviction rates you and your partner share. We have spoken at length not only with Captain Ross but also with your former Captain, James Deakins. I think you would agree that by allowing your partnership to stand would in all likelihood be setting a precedent. Male-female partnerships throughout the department...Well, I am sure you get my point." The chief paused and looked at the rest of the brass sitting around the table. They all nodded. "Detectives, we'll be watching. Now get out of here and get back to work."

Once Bobby, Alex, and Ross were all out in the hall, Alex asked Ross, "What does this mean exactly?"

"It means Eames, that you two are still partners. Keep it professional at work and don't let it effect your solve rates and it will stay that way."

"Can we buy you a celebratory drink after shift Captain?" Bobby asked.

"Thanks but I'll have to take a rain check. It's my night with my boys. You two enjoy yourselves."

For once in his life Bobby was sure happily ever after could happen but first there was Alex's nightmare to be dealt with. They had only seen Dr Olivet twice. It was decided that there really wasn't much else she could do to help them. It was up to Alex's subconscious to deal with. The nightmare was still being kept at bay by them sleeping together every night, but Bobby knew that was only covering up the problem. He had a few ideas but putting them into action?

* * *

a/n: I'm thinking 1 maybe 2 more chapters


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

I don't own any of the characters or the world they inherit and wishing it don't make it so.

a/n: This chapter is about 5% angst and 95% fluff

* * *

"Alex, will you have dinner with me?"

"What?" She asked distractedly. She had been trying to make a dent in the never ending pile of paperwork. Bobby angled his head to get in her line of vision. When she looked up at him, he asked again.

"Will you have dinner with me?"

Alex was confused by his question. Since they had declared their feelings for each other, they have had dinner together every night, not to mention breakfast and lunch. She rubbed her eyes for a minute to ease the strain on them from the paperwork.

"Help me out here Bobby, did you have reason to believe that we wouldn't have dinner together tonight?"

"No. It's just that we haven't actually been out on an official first date yet and now that we don't have to be quite so secretive about our relationship I want to take you out on a real date?"

"A real date." She said, stunned.

"Yeah you remember what that is right? You know, boy asks girl out, girl says yes, boy picks girl up.."

"Stop." Alex laughed. "I know what a date is."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Alex will you do me the honor of being my date tonight."

"Yes."

"I'll pick you up at 8:00."

"Pick me up?"

"That's how a date works."

"I know. I just, never mind. So I'm just dropping you off after work then?"

"No, I have a few stops to make, so I 'll take the subway."

"OH"

"Miss me already?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

Alex started getting nervous when she was getting ready for their date. _Really, you got to get it together girl. It's not like you haven't worked with him for over eight years, and it's not like you haven't spent every night with him for the last month. _She laughed at herself as she examined herself in the mirror on the back of the closet door. Alex was wearing a royal blue dress that hung just below the knee but had a slit up the side almost to her panty line. The dress was strapless but with a matching shawl. Here she was nervous about a date with Bobby. She didn't think they could really classify it as a first date, all things considered. They wouldn't have worry about the getting to know you stage of most first dates. The door bell rang just as she slipped on her three inch heeled sandals. After all when there was the height difference between two people like them, a girl could use all the inches she could manage without breaking her ankles.

When she opened the door. Alex's only thought was _WOW!_ She was used to seeing Bobby in a suit but tonight he had on what had to be the best suit in his closet and it looked like it had been tailor fit. It was stone gray and he wore a black shirt with a burgundy tie. He handed her a bouquet of red roses.

"Beautiful flowers for my beautiful lady."

"Keep that up and you're going to make me ruin my makeup."

"Honey, you don't need makeup to be beautiful."

Alex took the flowers and turned to go into the kitchen to put them in some water, but as she did she said, "I bet you say that to all of your ladies on the first date."

"I don't remember. You've driven them all out of my memory."

When she returned from the kitchen she placed the flowers on the end table. "Let's go Bobby. It's getting pretty deep in here." Bobby turned and bowed, gesturing out the door, "After you my lady."

"Oh brother."

Bobby had brought his mustang and Alex insisted that she should drive. "Any other time, I would say OK but not tonight Alex. Tonight it is my job to drive you." Finally she gave in and went around to the passenger side and got in after Bobby opened the door for her.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were shown to a table next to a small waterfall fountain. There was a violinist wandering amongst the tables playing quiet romantic melodies.

"Bobby, I don't know about this place. It seems pretty snazzy, I'll bet the prices are outrageous."

"Don't worry about the prices."

" But remember, I've seen your finacials. Are you sure you can afford this right now."

Bobby sighed. "Alex, I'm going to try really hard to not take insult."

"Oh no, I didn't mean...I'm sorry..."

"Stop. Look, I know my finances aren't the greatest right now but I can afford this and I want to do this. You deserve a night like this. I need to do this for you, for us."

"I'm sorry. I promise to try not to ruin the mood any more."

"Thank you."

During their meal they both made a conscious effort to avoid the topic of work. Alex told him stories about some of her play dates with Nathan and Bobby regaled her with stories about some of the adventures him and Lewis got into as kids. Once the meal was done and they were talking over coffee, Bobby turned the conversation to a more serious note and came back around to the subject of work.

"Alex, the Chief of D's said something earlier that has been bothering me a little."

"What's that?"

"That you turned down a promotion three times in the last five years."

"Oh"

"Yeah oh. I heard the reason you gave earlier, but I want to know if that was the real reason or am I holding you back."

"Bobby, I want you to listen to me. If I wanted the promotion, I would have taken one of those offered. The higher up you go in rank, the more politics you have to play. I don't like politics. Do you remember the Henry Jones case?" Bobby nodded and she continued. "Remember Deakins telling us we could kick it back to the local precinct and go work on a task force? That it was a good chance to get noticed? Do you remember my answer to that? I'm not in it to get noticed. If you in any way held me back it was only that I love you and didn't want to leave you. I didn't think we would ever get the chance to be together like this. I was afraid that if I took a promotion that took me out of Major Case, we would drift apart. We might meet for lunch a couple of times, say we'll call each other and then well, I'm sure you get my drift."

"Alex"

"I don't regret turning down any of the promotions. I am right where I want to be work wise."

"Right on the other side of the desk from the department whack job."

"Right on the other side of the desk from the best partner I have ever worked with."

"Honey do you remember how I feel about making promises?"

"I think so."

"I don't make a promise that I'm not going to be able to keep."

"OK"

"I am going to make a promise to you. I promise that if I am asked to go undercover again without you, I am going to insist that you are going to know about the assignment or I will be looking for a new job. I am also promising you that should such an assignment come up and you are on the other end like last time, you will know before you come in the door, that I am in there. I promise you that I will never let myself be put in that position again where you have to point your gun at me without knowing about it first."

Alex was trying hard to keep her composure but was fighting a loosing battle when a tear rolled down her cheek. Bobby reached out and wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Alex, Honey, when we talked right after the bust and aftermath I know I said that I did it to get my shield back and you said how you hoped it was worth it. I need you to understand that it was worth it but only so I could get back to you. Without my shield, we weren't partners anymore. You turned down promotions to be with me. I went undercover so that I could come back to you. I promise you it won't happen again."

More tears were falling down her cheeks then. "You've gone and done it now" she said. "My make up is ruined." She was smiling through the tears though, so he wasn't to worried about it.

"I told you, you don't need it anyways."

Alex reached over and caressed his face and drew her thumb along his lips.

"I Love You Bobby"

"I Love you"

"Take me home"

"Whose?"

"I don't care as long as we're together."


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own any of it but I do with Bobby would shave.

A/N: So I guess this is going to be a couple of more chapters to the end then I Thought but almost there.

* * *

"Come on, pick up." Bobby muttered into the phone. He knew it wouldn't take Alex long to make the photocopies she had gone off to do. "Come on...crap here she comes" Bobby quickly hung up the phone. When she sits back down at her desk he says, "That didn't take too long."

"Of course not. Making copies is quick and easy for those of us that aren't feuding with the copy machine." Bobby was about to reply when his phone rang.

"Goren"

"Hey man, you called?" Great he thought, it's Mike. Now how was he going to do this with Alex sitting right there with in perfect hearing distance.

"Yeah"

"So, what's up?"

Bobby looked up as Alex waved at him. "Could you hold please?" He covered the mouthpiece of the phone with his hand and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm getting coffee, you want a refill?"

"That'd be great, thanks." As soon as she walked away with their cups he said to Mike, "Sorry, Eames wanted something."

"So, this a social call?"

"Sorta, I don't have a lot of time, Eames just went to get coffee and will be right back. In a nutshell, I need you to call me around 11 o'clock tonight and then pretty much ignore anything I say into the phone. Shoot here she comes, you gonna help me or not?"

"Sure, why the hell not? Home or Cell?"

"Cell" Bobby hung up just as Alex set his coffee cup down.

"You know," She said as she took her own seat across from him. "That's twice in a short time you've hung up the phone when I walked up. If I was the paranoid type..."  
"Which you're not. That's my job"

"So you wanna share?"

"Share what?"

"The phone calls."

"Oh, it was just Mike."

"You're hiding something Goren."  
"It's nothing Eames" Alex raised her eyebrows at him. He knew that look. She wasn't going to drop it until she was satisfied with his answer. "Alright look, him and Carolyn had a fight. He's kind of messed up about it."  
"Maybe I should call her," Alex said as she reached for the phone. "If they had a fight, she might need to talk."

"Don't call her." He pleaded. "If you do, she'll know that Mike talked to me about it and..."

"Goren, what is going on?"

"Just what I said."

"Look me in the eye and say it again." Bobby tried but finally couldn't do it. "Since when do you lie to me Bobby?"

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Fine, but we will talk about this later."

Captain Ross walked over and handed Bobby a slip of paper with an address. "There's a body at the main branch of the library. The woman who called it in asked for you by name."

"Probably Mrs. Gantry, the head librarian." Bobby said as he and Alex grabbed their coats.

They didn't get back to Bobby's apartment until 9:30. Alex went in to shower and change while Bobby called the Italian Place down the street to order dinner. He gave them his credit card number and told them to leave it on the mat in front of the door. He walked down the hall to his bedroom and stripped out of his clothes before going to join Alex in the shower.

Alex was standing with her hands braced on the wall letting the hot water beat down on her neck and shoulders. Bobby quietly opened the shower door and slipped in behind her. He reached over Alex, grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm down around her back.

"What the hell?" She gasped.

"Alexandra Eames you have the right to..." She turned in his arms and reached up to kiss him before he could finish telling her her rights.

Bobby heard his cell phone ring as he was bringing their dinner in from the doormat. Alex answered it before he could get to it.

"Goren's phone" She knew from the caller ID that it was Mike.

"Eames?"

"No, it's the Easter Bunny."

"Cute, is Goren there?"

"Yea, thanks for asking?" She closed the phone and started laughing. Bobby tried to reach for the phone but she darted away.

"Can I have my phone?" He asked in a stern voice as it started to ring again.

"Nope"

"Alex!"

She looked at the ID and then flipped it open. "Hi Mike," she said and she and Bobby started circling the couch.

"Eames can I talk to Bobby?"

"Sorry Mike but he's busy right now."  
"What's he doing?"

"Trying to get his phone back."

Bobby lunged across the back of the couch and grabbed Alex, pulling her down on top of him. Now that he had a hold of her, he was able to get the phone away from her.

"Hey Mike, sorry about that."

"No sweat, is she drunk?"  
"No, just is a silly mood evidently."  
"So, I'm calling like you asked. Are you going to explain it to me?"

"Yeah but not now."

"Anything else you need?"

"No, I think we're good. Thanks."

Laying on top of Bobby, Alex braced her forearms on his chest and look down at him.

"On a more serious note, do you want to explain why you lied to me this afternoon?"

"No, not really."

"Wrong answer."

"Wrong question."

"So what's the right question?" She sighed.

"You asked if I wanted to explain, and I can't really say that I do want to. A better question would have been, would I explain. Then my answer would have been yes."

"Fine smartypants. If you're going to get picky about semantics, will you now please explain why you lied to me earlier?"

"Yes honey I will...while we eat."


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

Don't own yada yada yada

A/N Hopefully this chapter will unconfuse anyone confused by the last chapter. It started out as all one chapter but was getting way to long. **Really** only one more chapter.

* * *

They sat on the couch to eat Alex was turned sideways leaning against the armrest with her feet tucked up under her. Bobby was sitting with his legs stretched out and feet propped on the coffee table.

Alex stabbed a meatball off her plate and pointed it at Bobby.

"OK Ace, start explaining."

"I called Mike and asked him to call me tonight and ignore whatever I said."  
"Why?"

"My excuse was going to be that he was upset or drunk or something like that. Anyways I would then have an excuse to leave late at night."  
"I see... If you needed time away from me you should have said so." Alex tried hard to keep the hurt out of her voice but she knew some had slipped through. She could feel tears threating to fall. _Dammit _She thought ,_ I am not going to do this. I am not going to be a crying, clinging shrew that needs her mans attention 24/7. I've never been like that before. I am not going to start now. _"There's no need to come up with phony excuses, I'm a big girl."

"Time away from you? Alex, don't you know that I want to be with you every minute of every day?"

"Bobby!!What is going on!!" Alex was getting frustrated and confused.

Bobby sighed, put his plate down and moved over next to Alex. He took her plate as well and put it on the table next to his. Reaching over to tuck her hair behind her ear he said simply.

"Your nightmare."

"What about it? I haven't had one in close to two months."

"You also haven't slept alone during that time."

Realization dawned on Alex. "I do see now. You were going to go out and leave me to go to bed alone to test whether or not I will have the nightmare so you can be forgiven."

"In a nut shell? Yeah. Not one of my more brilliant plans I know."

Alex moved to sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you Bobby"

"I.." She kissed him again to silence him.

"Let me finish. I don't care anymore about the nightmare. You promised me that the situation won't happen again. I believe you and more importantly I trust you. If you really want me to go to bed alone I will. Think about this though Mr Genius, if I go to bed thinking about will I or won't I have the nightmare, won't that just increase the likelihood that I will?"

"You are probably right which is why you weren't supposed to know that, that was why I really went out."

"What if I just tell you right now that I have forgiven you completely."

"I guess I would have to wonder if you really had or if you were just saying that so that I would stop worrying about it."

"How about some trust here Goren."

"I do trust you Eames. I trust you with my heart and my life. Having said that, I also trust you to take my feelings into consideration and maybe tell me what I want to hear even if it's not the whole truth."

Alex didn't know why but she felt tears welling up in her eyes again. "Bobby, please, I have forgiven you for everything. I didn't say so before because I've been so happy since this started that I honestly haven't given any real thought to the nightmare or why it came about. The only thing I have thought about is being with you." Tears started slipping down her cheeks. "The only way I can stay professional at work is by knowing that we can be together like this at the end of the day."

"I'm truly forgiven then?" He asked as he wiped the tears way with his thumb.

Alex had a lump in her throat and was afraid that she would really start bawling is she said anything so she just nodded.

"Honey, why are you crying?" Bobby asked softly, concern filling his voice.

"I don't know, but I can't seem to help it."

"Well can you tell me if they are happy tears or sad tears?"

"Before, when you were telling me about having an excuse to leave, if I had allowed them to fall they would have been mad and scared tears. Now I guess they're sorta like I love you so much tears."

"So they're good tears right now then."

"If any tears can be, then I guess so."

"Good" Bobby lifted her off his lap and set her on the couch. "Stay here a minute. Please"

Bobby went into the bedroom and returned within seconds. He came around the end of the couch and knelt in front of Alex.

"Alex, you are my life. I love you more than anyone or anything ever." He took hold of her and and produced a ring. "Will you marry me?"

She was speechless. The lump that was in her throat was now boulder sized. All she could think was _Thank you God for giving me this amazing man._ Alex pulled her hand out of his and lunged at him knocking him backwards to the floor. She kissed him with a passion beyond anything in the past.

"Is that a yes?" Bobby asked when they came up for air.

"That's a yes (kiss) absolutely (kiss) positively (kiss) just you try to take it back yes."

Bobby rolled over and pinned Alex beneath him. He gave her a quick kiss and then said, "This floors too hard for an old man." He stood up and reached down to help her up. They walked to the bedroom hand in hand, turning off lights as they went.

Later as they laid in each others arms, Bobby asked her, "How soon?"

"Hmm?"

"How soon do you want to get married."

"Is yesterday to soon?"

Morning arrived much to early for Alex, but then it always did. Bobby was already up and ready for work. She would never understand how he got along on such little sleep. Rolling over so she could see the clock Alex felt her stomach turn. _That's the last time I eat meatballs late at night,_ she thought. When she stood up, it really hit her. She made it to the bathroom just in time. Bobby came in just as she finished throwing up.

"Alex, what's wrong? Are you OK?"

"Peachy"

"Are you sick? Maybe you should go back to bed."

"No, I don't think I'm sick. I just got nauseous."

"Um, Alex? You were crying last night and you're sick this morning. Do you think?"

Alex did some quick calculating in her head, counting how many weeks is had been since her period.

"Now that you ask and I think about it? Oh yeah, I definitely think."


	23. Chapter 23

**Eight Months Later**

_Alex approached the door and looked at the uniforms on either side of her. At her nod, the one on her left kicked the door in. She charged through the door with her gun drawn. Expecting to find a room full of perps, she pulled up short. This wasn't the office of the night club where drugs were being sold. She found herself in the dinning room of her new home. Bobby was standing in front of her with his arm stretched out holding a single red rose. He was dressed in a tuxedo and candles were burning on the table behind him._

"_A beautiful rose for my beautiful wife."_

_Alex reached out to take the rose._

Bobby was standing by the window holding his newborn daughter. He grinned down at her and lightly traced each of her features.

"Daddy's going to take extra special care of you. There will be rules though. Number one: No dating until your 25 and then only after Mommy and I run a background check on him. Number 2: Well that rule supersedes all other rules and that is that Mommy is the boss of all of us.

Bobby turned to look at Alex laying in the hospital bed where she had given birth that morning after 28 hours of labor. She started to moan and he feared she was starting to have her nightmare. He walked over to the bassinet to lay the baby down. Before her could though Alex sighed in her sleep and when he looked back at her there was a contented smile on her face. Deciding against putting his daughter down, Bobby instead sat on the edge of the bed to watch his wife sleep.

Alex inhaled deeply, opened her eyes and grinned when she saw her husband sitting there with the baby snug in his arms.

"How are you feeling?" Bobby asked.

"Happy"

"How about physically?"

"Getting better, how is Daddy's little girl?"

"Anxious to see Mommy." He said as he handed the baby to her. "How did you sleep?"

"Beautiful dreams, not a nightmare in sight."

Tears started running down Bobby's face. "Thank You," he said hoarsely.

"For what?"

"Everything"

Alex reached up with her free arm and pulled him down to kiss him.

"What are we going to name her?" Bobby asked.

"We never did get around to choosing a name did we?" She replied.

"No we didn't before today and then you fell asleep right after her birth."

"You try being in labor that long and see how tired you get Ace."

"That's OK, I'll leave that part to you. You know as well as I do that if child birth was left up to us men life on the planet would come to an abrupt end."

"And they say women are the weaker sex."

"Not me. Your 100 times stronger than me."

"So any thoughts for a name?"

"How about Rose?"  
"Perfect." Alex agreed then added "Rose Francis Goren"

"Mom would have liked that. I Love you Alex."

"I Love you too."

AND BABY MAKES THREE

END


End file.
